Of Balls and Brides
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: TRADUCCION: La preocupación repentina de Naruto por el estado de las... cosas de Sasuke... conduce a una serie de citas casamenteras, que a su vez conducen a Sasuke a la realización de quién es su novia ideal. SasuFemNanu


**El autor dice:** Hola chicos espero que disfruten este oneshort. Me tomó algo de tiempo terminarlo. En realidad termine la mayor parte rápidamente, pero algo ocurrió y no fui capaz de escribir el final hasta ahora. Olvide que tipo de final queria – solo recordé la esencia y no las palabras exactas que queria. Suspiro. Espero que sea bastante bueno. De cualquier forma. ¡Por favor remítanse a mi perfil para un anuncio! ^.^ Por ahora, ¡Disfruten! (Espero :-p)

**Advertencias: **SasuNaruSasu, FemNaru, probable OoC, aunque me esforzare para mantener los caracteres, WAFF, una suficiente pizca de fluff, y una pizca de angustia. Oh, y la mención de las… cosas de Sasuke. Jajaja XD

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sensei esta haciendo un excelente trabajo con Naruto.

* * *

**Of Balls and Brides**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

Un Oneshort

* * *

No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que hacer algo, incluso si eso rompía su corazón al hacerlo. Pero las cosas serian – debían – ser mejores a largo plazo. Así que ella se armo de valor y comenzó su misión auto-designada.

* * *

Un kunai rebano una fina y poco profunda línea a traves de la piel caramelo.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción. Él iba ganar esta pelea, lo sabía. No había sido fácil, pero podía ver que algo estaba distrayendo a la rubia, y tanto como a él le gustaba verla sonreír cuando ella ganaba, también a él le gustaba la satisfacción de ganar y el derecho de presumir. Especialmente desde que la idiota había sido tan estúpida para apostar que ella ganaría. Recordar los términos de la apuesta lo hicieron sonreír internamente – el perdedor haría todo lo que el ganador pidiera. _Cualquier cosa_. Sabía que probablemente la rubia estaba pensando arrastrarlo a Ichiraku después de la pelea (la última vez que estuvieron allí, él se había rehusado rotundamente a pagar por su comida después de que ella insulto los tomates en su ramen. ¿Insultar a los tomates? ¡Nadie insulta a los tomates en frente de Uchiha Sasuke!) Y el pensamiento que probablemente la estaba distrayendo, le daría una victoria fácil.

Ella lo miro con rabia mientras el corte chisporroteó silenciosamente y se cerraba automáticamente en un espacio de diez segundos, como el sabía que lo haría. Jamás perjudicaría a un compañero ninja de Konoha, después de todo – a menos que fuera ese ruidoso, irritante Inuzuka, o ese tenso, condescendiente Hyuuga, o ese despistado, molesto Sai, o - ¡whoa! Apenas salió fuera de su alcance, y podía sentir el viento revolviéndose en la mano de ella y el bajo poder del Rasengan que paso por su cara.

Rápidamente saltó al árbol más cercano, y cuando ella salto a la rama de otro árbol, él comenzó saltando y girando elegantemente en el aire porque sabía que ella estaba mirando, y sabía que por alguna razón le molestaba. La miro mientras aterrizo fácilmente en sus pies, frente a ella, y por supuesto, ella le dio uno de su propio – la clase de un dedo, para lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa petulante que él en verdad sabía que ella recibió bajo su piel. Lo cierto es que, ella le mostró sus dientes, causando que sus mejillas se levantasen y sus ojos se entrecerraran de manera tierna–… causando que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

Su largo cabello rubio que ella ató en una baja cola de caballo navegaba detrás de ella como alguna extraña cola de zorro mientras ella saltaba de la rama hacia él, lanzando shurikens, pasando por unos sellos de manos y gritando, "¡Shihouhappou Shuriken no Jutsu!"

La shuriken se multiplicó en mil proyectiles, todas apresurándose a él en una insana velocidad. Él le dio una mirada de '_Eso es patético_' y desapareció, hundiéndose en la tierra fácilmente solo antes de que la shuriken lo golpeara. La esperó en la tierra y miro frenéticamente alrededor antes de salir a la superficie detrás de ella con un kunai en cada mano. Instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, placente- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, uno alrededor de su cuello y el otro alrededor de su cintura, con los filos de los dos kunais excavando ligeramente en su piel y chaqueta respectivamente. El viento sopló en su dirección, enviándole el perfume de ella a su nariz y dándole un bocado de una embriagadora prisa. Ella se congeló, y cuando él se inclinó hacia delante su boca estuvo cerca de la oreja de ella – él estaba ya presionado contra ella y podía sentir sus curvas a pesar del cuello vuelto, chaleco y abrigo rojo con llamas negras que usaba – ella se volvió absolutamente rígida.

"Yo gano, _Na-ru-to_." Dijo él roncamente, dándole a su nombre especial énfasis, y disfrutando el temblor que corrió a través de ella.

Cuidadosamente, ella se dio la vuelta en su abra- su restrictivo agarre, el quiso decir, con un rostro en blanco y ojos entornados. Él podía sentir más de sus curvas presionando tan agradablemente contra él – _¡Abajo, muchacho!_ – y empleó en alguna meditación rápida, subconsciente que produjo en su lugar para mantenerse relajado – _¡Dije abajo, muchacho! Eeeso es. _

Luego ella alzó la mirada, y toda una repentina malicia entró en sus ojos y sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa _¡Idiota! _Y él sabía que estaba en problemas. Sus siguientes palabras lo probaron.

"¡Oiroke no Jut–"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su Sharingan giró frenéticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, ella iba realmente a ¡Enseñarleywhoa! ¡Muchacho! Rápido como un rayo – una distante parte de su mente apostó que el Hiraishin del Yondaime no sería capaz de derrotar su velocidad – dejó caer sus manos y se dio vuelta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sintió un líquido caliente gotear bajo su nariz y en sus labios, y, alarmado, rápidamente y discretamente limpió su nariz y empezó la subconsciente meditación de nuevo.

"¡Yo gano, bastardo!" ella le gritó felizmente y riendo ruidosamente mientras palmeaba su muslo. "¡Idiota! ¡No puedo creer que caíste por eso! ¿Realmente pensaste que perdería contigo tan fácilmente? ¡Ja!"

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no había sentido la informativa espiga de chakra que indicaría que ella en realidad había hecho el Jutsu. Lo cual significa que había sido una simple farsa, que a su vez significaba que él había perdido la pelea y en consecuencia su apuesta.

_Maldición_. Esperaba que ella no se sintiera sádica el día de hoy. La última vez que perdió contra ella, había terminado tomando su apestoso montón de rango-D que Kakashi le había asignado porque ella había estado vehementemente en desacuerdo con él y desfiguró el Monumento Hokage para mostrar su desaprobación. Sasuke no había sido capaz de sacar el olor de perro-ninja mojado de su camisa blanca por casi una semana, y Naruto lo había evitado como la plaga debido a su sentido superior del olfato.

Le dio el mal de ojo, observando mientras ella le sonreía felizmente con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Luego frunció las cejas y ella se inclinó más cerca.

"¿Qué es eso en tu cara?" preguntó ella curiosamente, y acercándose hacia el lugar. "Directo bajo tu nariz. Parece como sangre o lodo o algo así."

Sus ojos casi se ampliaron en alarma, pero gracias a su entrenamiento y años de experiencia en la cara póquer se las arregló para mantener su usual cara inexpresiva mientras apresuradamente limpiaba la sangre restante con su manga. "Hn."

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron sospechosamente. "¿Tenías una _hemorragia nasal _porque yo iba a usar el Oiroke? ¿En serio? ¡Eeww! ¡Sasuke, pervertido! ¡De todas las personas! ¡Estoy rodeada por pervertidos! ¡Arrgghh!" se burló de él, sus manos agitándose como un extraño pulpo en su indignación.

Nada bueno. Tiempo para la distracción. "Entonces, ¿Qué va a ser esta vez?" preguntó él en una voz inafectada. Trabajo como un encanto, como él sabía que lo haría. Él sofocó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sus manos se arraigaron por su lado y ella inclinó su cabeza tierna– inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

"¿Ehh?"

"Tú ganaste, usuratonkachi. La apuesta ¿Recuerdas? Entonces, ¿Qué va a ser esta vez?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron lentamente en comprensión. "¡Es cierto! ¡La apuesta! ¡La olvidé!" Y su sonrisa se volvió francamente malvada. Sasuke podía haberse abofeteado a si mismo. _¡Estúpido!_

"¡Nihihihihi!" ella rió maliciosamente, frotando sus manos con malicioso regocijo. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¡No más rangos-D!" dijo él firmemente, pero ineficazmente, ya que conocía los términos de su apuesta: _Cualquier cosa_. ¡Maldición!

Para su sorpresa, ella sacudió su cabeza. "¡No, no rangos-D!" acordó ella en un total tono jovial que puso sus cabellos en punta. Su sonrisa estiró sus labios hasta que casi todos sus dientes se mostraron.

"¡Vamos a encontrarte un esposa!"

* * *

Sasuke se quedo estático por cinco segundos, mirando a Naruto cacarear como alguna bruja demente.

Luego escuchó, _en verdad_ escuchó, lo que ella dijo.

"¿Qué? _¡¿Qué?_ ¡No!"

Naruto solo sonrió ampliamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Me escuchaste? ¡Dije no! ¡N-O, NO!"

"Me parece que el caballero protesta demasiado." Dijo ella, sus labios moviéndose sin despegarse de su estado estirado. Era un milagro que ella pudiera hablar con esa sonrisa pegada en su cara.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy protestando! ¿Una esposa? ¿Estás loca?" Le gruño a ella.

"¿Qué tan loca por eso? Tienes veinticuatro años, y hasta donde yo puedo decir aun eres virgen – ¿Por qué te ahogas? ¿Un insecto voló dentro de tu boca abierta? ¿No? ¿Seguro que estás bien? – y de cualquier manera, si esperas hasta que en realidad comiences a buscar entonces Kami-sama sabe cuanto tiempo tomara, y para ese tiempo tus bolas ya habrán muerto y estarás disparando blancos y no habrá ningún pequeño Uchiha corriendo más y–"

¡Whoa! _¿Qué dem-? _"¿Mis bolas? ¿Por qué siquiera estás pensando en _mis bolas_?" preguntó Sasuke en un tono tenso. ¿Era su imaginación o había un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas? Su cara se movió y el color desapareció, por lo que él lo atribuyó a la luz.

"Bueno, tus bolas son bastante importante si quieres continuar la línea Uchiha y todo, por lo cual debes poner más atención en ellas–"

"Ellas reciben la atención que se merecen – no tienes que preocuparte por ellas." Dijo él secamente. Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo que sea. Por lo tanto, necesitamos encontrarte una esposa–"

"¡Dije NO!"

"¡Bueno, muy mal! _Cualquier cosa, _¿Recuerdas?" replicó ella, mirando con satisfacción en si misma. Sasuke no podía incluso imaginar lo que traería esto.

"¿Por qué diablos estás tan entusiasmada en encontrarme esposa? ¡_Yo_ no quiero encontrarme una esposa!"

Ella lo miro como si fuera un imbécil. "¿Me escuchaste? Soy tu amiga, y me importas y todo eso. Si esperamos para que comiences a buscar, tus bolas van a estar encogidas e inservibles para el tiempo en que en realidad necesites usarlas, y quién sabe, puede que incluso no puedas ser capaz de levantarlo–"

La cara de Sasuke casi ardió en llamas. "¡Mis bolas no son de tu incumbencia! ¡Como el tema de que yo consiga levantarlo!"

La cara de Naruto cayó. Oh no. Sasuke podía adivinar lo que estaba por venir.

"Pero yo solo estaba tratando de ayudarte." Dijo ella en una voz temblorosa. Su labio inferior sobresalió y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. "Y tú perdiste nuestra apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Los términos eran cualquier cosa. Y por lo menos estoy intentando hacer algo bueno por ti, cuando podría estar tratándote mal y decirle a Kakashi-sensei cuánto te gustan sus perros…"

Las cejas de Sasuke chocaron juntas y una vena en su sien temblaba por el esfuerzo de resistirse a sus ojos de cachorro. _¡Debes… resistir!_

Los hombros de ella cayeron. "Imbécil. Solo estoy tratando de ayudar. A ver si apuesto contigo otra vez. Hmph." Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, y la batalla fue perdida. Sasuke maldijo y maldijo y maldijo internamente.

"¿Qué… qué estás planeando hacer? No estoy de acuerdo en nada excesivo." Arrastró, con los puños apretados. Ella levanto la vista con la esperanza brillando en sus hermo– en sus ojos azules.

"¡Citas, por supuesto!" dijo ella alegremente, todo rastro de tristeza se lo llevo el viento como el otoño a las hojas. "¡Vas a describirme a la mujer de tus sueños, y yo voy a sortear citas hasta que encontremos a la Señora de Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke no se molesto en esconder un atemorizado a la 'Señora de Uchiha Sasuke'. _Urgh_.

"¡Entonces dime, dime, dimedime! ¿Cuál es tu opinión para la mujer que va a ser la Señora de Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó ella entusiasmadamente, casi saltando en el acto. Algunas veces Sasuke no podía creer que esta mujer fuera la hija del Yondaime Hokage, la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, la estudiante de Hatake Kakashi, la aprendiz de Jiraiya el ermitaño, la favorita de la Godaime, la Sabia Sapo, y la salvadora de Konoha. Era casi ridículo lo fuerte que él sabía que ella era comparada a como actuaba infantilmente algunas veces… y él sonrió.

"Ella tiene que ser fuerte." Anunció firmemente. Cualquier chica que incluso pensara considerar definitivamente no sería débil.

Naruto asintió felizmente y bombeó uno de sus puños en el aire. "¡Yoshi! ¡Una mujer fuerte viniendo enseguida!"

Sasuke sabía que no debía ignorar el presentimiento pinchando en su mente, pero era demasiado tarde. Había hecho un trato con su hermosa, rubia demonio de ojos azules.

* * *

"¡Por favor! ¡ pufavor!" rogó Naruto con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, juntando sus manos en su pecho patéticamente.

Sakura bajó su taza y le gruñó. "NO."

"¡Aw, Sakura-chan!" se quejó la rubia. "¿Por favor?"

Sakura se apartó del violento ataque de la Técnica Ojos de Cachorro de Naruto™. Ella suspiró. "¿Por qué estás tan inflexible sobre esto? Sabes que acabe con Sasuke hace mucho tiempo, y estoy feliz con Neji ahora."

"¡Lo sé, Sakura-chan! ¡Pero solo estoy tratando de tener una idea de por qué clase de mujer va Sasuke! ¡Él dijo que ella tenía que ser fuerte, y eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco!"

Sakura la miro en una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia en realidad quiso decir lo que dijo. "Naruto, tú…" ella suspiró otra vez. "¿Por qué estás haciendo de casamentera para Sasuke-kun? No puedo creer que él este de acuerdo con esto."

Naruto se rió. "Oh, él está de acuerdo, muy bien." Ella sonrió. "Él perdió nuestro último entrenamiento y nuestra última apuesta." Explicó ella. "Los términos eran cualquier cosa, así que decidí ayudarlo."

"Pero ¿qué diablos te hizo pensar que él necesita o incluso quiera ayuda para encontrar una mujer?"

"Oh, porque él es un frígido bastardo, así que para el momento en que realmente busque una mujer va a darse cuenta de que sus bolas se encogieron y probablemente no será capaz de conseguir que se levante más–"

"¡Naruto!" gritó Sakura. Si ella hubiera estado bebiendo la taza de té que acababa de bajar, ella lo habría escupido y establecido un nuevo récord por escupir a gran distancia. "¡Urgh! ¡Malas imágenes mentales!"

Naruto hizo pucheros. "Hey, tú preguntaste."

"Lo sé, y sé que ustedes dos son amigos del alma y todo eso, ¿pero hasta el punto de pensar en su futuro y su vida sexual? ¿Y sus _bolas_?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona bondadosa." Sonrió Naruto orgullosamente. La cara de Sakura se arrugó con disgusto.

"Incluso si yo estuviera de acuerdo con tu loca idea, no creo que Neji estaría feliz de escuchar sobre ello." Dijo ella, dirigiendo la conversación lejos de las… cosas de Sasuke.

La rubia alejó la preocupación. "¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo convenceré a Neji! ¡No hay problema!"

Sakura sabía que eso no sería un problema para Naruto – no muchos eran capaces de resistir la Técnica Ojos de Cachorro de Naruto™, y Neji era de los desafortunados pocos que se desmoronaban relativamente fácil. Las únicas personas que ella conocía que podían resistirse a esa técnica eran Temari (la mujer no tenía simpatía por cosas como esa), Shikamaru (quien no podía ser persuadido para hacer cualquier cosa incluso si se derrumbaba), Sai (quien nunca entendía lo que estaba pasando) y Kakashi (quien sabía que los libros porno eran el último escudo para la Técnica Ojos de Cachorro™).

La ninja médico vio como la rubia deambulaba para buscar a Neji. Ella sabía que probablemente Naruto encontraría un lugar para comenzar la meditación modo sabio, adherirse al chakra de Neji y conducirlo a la tierra, luego cansarlo con sus quejas y su infame técnica.

Observó el choque de pelo amarillo hasta que era un único punto en el horizonte, y entonces desapareció. Sus ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron. Ella había sabido desde hace algún tiempo que Naruto no era la idiota que algunas veces representaba ser. La rubia podía ser increíblemente infantil y densa a veces, pero había veces donde ella podía ser increíblemente astuta también – como la vez que ella empujó a Sakura y Neji uno hacia el otro cuando no se atrevían a actuar sobre su mutua atracción.

La rubia estaba tramando algo, eso era seguro, pero Sakura no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Ella frunció el ceño. Ella había pensado, basada en observaciones que habían durado bastantes meses, que Sasuke…

Hmm… ella no podía haber estado equivocada sobre eso, ¿podía? Tomó su taza de té y sorbió el té frío, tratando de reflexionar sobre la compleja mente de Namikaze Naruto.

¿Pero en serio? ¿_Las bolas_ de Sasuke? _¡Urgh!_ ¡Malas imágenes!

* * *

Sasuke avanzó hacia el final de la escalera en la cima del Monumento Hokage. Podría haber solo subido con chakra a la cima, pero prefirió tomar el camino largo, por lo que podía tener bastante tiempo para fruncir el ceño y darle vueltas al asunto.

No tenia idea de quien había Naruto instaurado con él. Si no fuera por esa estúpida apuesta, y esa estúpida finta de Oiroke de ella, no había forma de que ella consiguiera que él estuviera de acuerdo con esto. Frunció el ceño, recordando la nota que el pequeño molesto sapo le había entregado usando su _lengua_. Él había mirado al sapo cuando se atrevió a pedirle dulces; la idiota malcriaba a sus invocaciones demasiado. Todo lo que la nota decía era que se vistiera bien y estuviera en la cima del Monumento Hokage a las 1900 horas, y que ella había arreglado todo para él, guiño sonriente guiño sonriente.

Murmuró algo halagüeño para sus adentros, subiendo el último paso y mirando alrededor. En frente de él, cerca de diez metros del límite de la piedra del Sandaime personificada estaba una mesa, dos sillas y una mujer familiar esperando en una de las sillas. Casi se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para ir a casa, pero Sakura lo notó, y le estaba clavando la mirada con un _ven y siéntate o si no_. Él maldijo internamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Sasuke-kun." Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Sakura." Reconoció, y se deslizó en su asiento. Se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba puesta para la cena. El mantel era un buen azul marino y las decoraciones se limitaron a un pequeño ramo de amarillo, naranja y flores rojas de algún tipo colocadas en un jarrón entre dos candelabros. La única luz provenía de las velas encendidas y del sol poniente. En su plato había cuatro onigiri ligeramente fuera de forma y rodajas de tomate fresco. En un pequeño plato a lado de los candelabros había unos pocos palos de dango.

"Ella consiguió tu favorito." Observó Sakura. Sasuke gruñó en asentimiento y arqueó una ceja interrogante a ella. Ella rió ligeramente. "Por supuesto que conozco tu comida favorita. Te aceché por años, ¿recuerdas?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Hn."

Sakura demasiado acostumbrada a su mal humor, se limitó a decir. "Itadakimasu." Y mordió su onigiri. Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente. "No está mal."

Sasuke murmuró su agradecimiento por la comida y mordió. Él ya sabía que estarían buenos a pesar de su menos-que-perfecta-forma – Naruto había hecho para él antes.

"¿Puedes decirme por qué Naruto está tan preocupada por tus bolas?" preguntó Sakura despreocupadamente entre bocados, y riéndose en la forma en que él casi se atraganta.

"_¿Qué?_"

La ninja médico sorbió de su té antes de responder. "Eso es lo que ella me dijo. Ella, siendo tan buena amiga, está preocupada por tu falta de vida sexual y se ha nombrado a si misma salvadora de tus bolas."

Sasuke la miro. "Mis… bolas… no necesitan ser rescatadas. Nosotros _no_ hablaremos de ellas… eso."

Sakura meneó sus cejas en un modo tan _respóndeme_. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Entrenamos. Perdí. Fin de la historia."

"Locuaz como siempre, ya veo." Murmuró Sakura despectivamente, y Sasuke la miro. "Lo que quise decir fue." Continuó ella en un tono exasperado. "¿Por qué Naruto está empeñada en encontrarte una novia?"

Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros de _cómo se supone que voy a saber_. Sakura hizo hmmn. "Interesante. Especialmente ya que tú le permites hacer esto, considerando que estás atraído por ella."

Eso consiguió su atención. Sakura observó con oculto regocijo como Sasuke se apresuró a recuperar su anterior falta de expresión. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy atraído por la usuratonkachi?" gruñó él. Sakura sonrió.

"¡Simplemente lo confirmas!" cacareó ella. Su ceño degenerándose en una mueca.

"¡Yo no hice tal cosa!"

"No lo negaste. Viniendo de ti, ¡eso es tan bueno como una confirmación!" le dijo ella triunfalmente. Y cuando él abrió su boca para protestar, ella le preguntó más tranquilamente. "¿Eso es una cosa tan mala? ¿Estar atraído por Naruto?" su expresión le dijo que eso era una de esas intencionadas preguntas femeninas a veces formuladas. Él procedió con cautela.

"No respondiste mi pregunta." Él contesto.

Sakura reconoció sus tácticas dilatorias pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Ella sonrió ferozmente, pero Sasuke no dio indicacion de que el escalofrío recorriera su columna. "Qué me hace pensar que estás atraído por ella. Hmmm." Hizo una pausa burlonamente. "¿Puede ser el hecho de que ella es la única con la que pasas tiempo? ¿O el hecho de que ella es la única con la que entrenas uno-a-uno? ¿O el hecho de que ella es la única con la que en realidad hablas? ¿O que ella es la única que invitas a comer? ¿O que tú nunca sales con nosotros a menos que ella este ahí? ¿O que ella es la única que puede entremeterse en tu casa y espacio personal sin conseguir ser freída? ¿O el hecho de que – y si, esto es un hecho, he estado viéndolo por mi misma _y_ ha sido verificado por fuentes independientes – que tú has estado observándola con una casi expresión distraída en tu cara?"

La cara de Sasuke estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en un satisfactorio tono rojo. Sakura enseñó sus dientes en una aproximada sonrisa traviesa zorruna de Naruto.

"Yo no la miro." Él finalmente logró dejar salir, frunciendo el ceño. El efecto fue muy bien arruinado por el aun evidente rosa en sus mejillas. Y Sakura lo saboreó.

"Si, lo haces. Eres muy discreto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como dije – he tenido fuentes independientes que verifican eso. Así que, volviendo a la pregunta inicial, Uchiha Sasuke." _¡Pensaste que podías escabullirte de esto, ¿no? Shannaro!_ "¿Por qué permites a Naruto hacer de casamentera cuando estás atraído por ella?"

Él se irguió y se sentó derecho en su silla. "No estoy atraído hacia ella." si hubiera sido el tipo, él habría hecho comillas en el aire acentuando la palabra 'atraído'. Él respiró hondo. "Me _gusta_."

Tomó un par de golpes para que Sakura se diera cuenta que él no había negado su acusación, y en realidad había hecho más que confirmarla. Cuando las correctas neuronas finalmente despertaron, sus ojos se ampliaron y ella juntó sus manos, chillando.

"¡Kyaa! ¡Sasuke-kun!"

Él le frunció el ceño, retrocediendo en su asiento. "¡Sakura, tienes 24 años deja de gritar tan fuerte! ¡Deja de chillar!"

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" chilló Sakura, una mano en su mejilla y la otra aleteando en frente de ella como si estuviera ardiendo. "¡Es tan tierno! ¡Tan romántico!"

Sasuke se volvió a ella y escogió el onigiri que había estado tratando de comer, y realmente logró terminarlo y otro antes de que Sakura bajara de sus altas hormonas femeninas inducidas.

"¿Has recuperado tu cordura?" se burló, y tomó una mordida del tercer onigiri.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, antes de que ella pensara en algo y frunció el ceño. "Si ella te gusta, entonces ¿Por qué diablos estás de acurdo con esto?" preguntó, haciendo un gesto con su mano a la mesa y los candelabros. Sasuke le dio un más bien vicioso mordisco a su onigiri y masticó y tragó antes de responderle.

"Bueno, el hecho de que ella pueda siquiera pensar en mi con otra mujer muestra claramente como el cristal que ella no está interesada en mí." Dijo refunfuñando. "Estuve de acuerdo porque no tuve elección – perdí nuestra apuesta." Él suspiró y continuó en un susurro. "Parece que eso la hace feliz."

_¡Awww…!_ Sakura interna se fundió al lado de la ansiedad. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron. Sasuke pasó a echar un vistazo a la ninja médico de cabello rosa y se estremeció por dentro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Eso es tan dulce!" proclamó.

Sasuke reconoció la mirada y rápidamente interrumpió. "Si chillas de nuevo, Sakura – me voy."

"¡Eso es tan dulce!" repitió ella. Sasuke masticó con mal humor el onigiri. "¡Nunca pensé que tenías eso en ti, Sasuke-kun!" ella se serenó un poco. "Naruto debe haber sido capaz de verlo, o ella nunca habría siquiera querido perseguirte y rescatarte en primer lugar. Quiero decir, yo también, pero mi razón inicial era porque me había convencido a mí misma de que estaba enamorada de ti. Naruto, por otro lado… ella debía haber visto desde el comienzo que tú eras alguien que valía la pena salvar."

Los oídos de Sasuke se volvieron de un pálido rosa que fácilmente se perdía en la semi-oscuridad. "Lo que sea."

"No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun." Dijo Sakura amablemente tomando un dango. ¿Cuándo se había terminado ella su parte del onigiri? "Estoy segura de que Naruto se dará cuenta de quién es en realidad la mujer fuerte de tus sueños… ojalá en algún momento previsible futuro."

* * *

Si Sasuke hubiera estado con alguien más, podría haber liberado su agarre en la toalla alrededor de su cintura de la sorpresa. Pero ya que él era Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi extraordinario, simplemente apretó su control sobre la tela y frunció el ceño a sus gritos.

"¡Ponte algo de ropa, bastardo! ¡Mis ojos!" gritó la rubia, protegiendo sus ojos con sus dedos.

Sasuke notó algo y sonrió. "Intenta _no_ espiar a través de tus dedos, usuratonkachi." Él cerró la puerta de su baño y avanzó suavemente con indiferencia a su habitación y se vistió, ignorando su indignante protesta de que ella NO estaba espiando, presumido, ¡tan-lleno-de-ti mismo bastardo presumido!

"Dijiste 'presumido' dos veces." Señaló, y la escuchó gritarle a través de la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió para sí mismo en la privacidad de su habitación. Subió la cremallera de su blanca camiseta de cuello alto a dos tercios del camino, como era su costumbre, y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Naruto había estado apoyada sobre la puerta, y, atrapada por sorpresa cuando desapareció su apoyo; cayó sobre su espalda en el piso de madera con un 'Huy' que era más de sorpresa que de dolor. Sasuke observó con falso desinterés a la cabeza rubia entre sus pies. _¡Abajo, muchacho!_

"¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?" preguntó, y avanzó por encima de ella caminando hacia su cocina sin esperar por una respuesta.

"¡Oi, al menos ayúdame a levantarme, bastardo! ¿Qué tipo de caballero eres, de todos modos?" refunfuñó Naruto.

"Soy un shinobi, no un caballero." Señaló Sasuke, pero se volvió de todas maneras para tender su mano a ella. Ella la agarró y el la levantó, sosteniendo su mano por dos segundos más de lo necesario, pero la rubia no pareció notarlo. Sasuke contuvo su suspiro y continuó a la cocina. Jaló su silla usual y se sentó, notando que Naruto ya había sacado la leche, cereal, tazones y cucharas. ¿Cómo había sabido que él había estado pensando en cereal para el desayuno esta mañana?

Una palabra que Sakura había usado la última noche vino a él. _Dulce_. Era dulce de ella conseguirle el desayuno de esta manera. Un pico de un cálido sentimiento envolvió su corazón. Envió una discreta mirada a ella y vio que ella estaba ocupada vertiendo cereal en su tazón con una mirada de concentración en su rostro. Una pequeña, más bien triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Siquiera ella se daba cuenta de que era la única en el corazón de Sasuke? Maldición, eso sonó tan cursi. Luego se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta más pertinente - ¿Cuándo iba a reunir el valor suficiente para siquiera pensar en acercarse a ella?

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo un bigote de leche?" preguntó Naruto, y se limpió con su pulgar en la parte superior de su labio. Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzado por ser atrapado mirándola. ¿Lo había hecho a menudo? La respuesta pareció ser si, ya que Sakura y sus 'fuentes independientes' lo habían visto en ello.

Rápidamente se acercó por la leche cerca de su mano y escondió el pálido color rosa de su rostro. "Hn."

Naruto le frunció el ceño lo mejor que pudo con una boca llena de cereal. Sasuke solo sonrió y metió la cuchara con cereal en su boca. Los sonidos del crujir del cereal llenó la cocina por unos momentos. Naruto tragó y se volvió a él.

"¿Tienes algunas misiones, bastardo? No mencionaste ninguna el día de ayer."

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero tengo una mañana. Esos imbéciles bandidos civiles que fueron expulsados de esa pequeña aldea hace dos meses se han refugiado en las montañas y están atacando comerciantes civiles soliendo pasar en Iwa. Iwa insiste en que nos encarguemos porque los bandidos son extracción de Konoha."

Naruto asintió, su boca de nuevo llena. Ella tragó. "Sí, los recuerdo. Será mejor que les des una buena patada en el culo, y dale a su imbécil líder un extra zape en la cabeza por mí." Dijo ella, sus ojos brillando. La esquina del labio de Sasuke se curveó hacia arriba en acuerdo. Naruto puso su cuchara en su tazón, empujó su silla hacia atrás y llevó su tazón hacia el fregadero. "Terminé."

La ceja de Sasuke se arqueó. "¿Solo un tazón? ¿Estás a dieta?"

Naruto resopló para indicar lo que ella pensaba de su pregunta. "Tengo una misión con el equipo de Neji. Es una limpia e inocente misión, y debemos estar de regreso en tres días, si no mañana en la noche." Ella empujó su silla de vuelta bajo la mesa, conociendo cuán anal podía ser él sobre cosas como esa, luego se apoyó sobre la silla con sus brazos descansando sobre el respaldo de la silla. Eso hacia cosas interesantes a su escote – no es que Sasuke sea en realidad capaz de verlo, ya que ella siempre usaba su uniforme y su chaleco jounin de Konoha bajo ese manto rojo oscuro. Pero traía a la luz la forma de sus tesoros escondidos que por lo general casi no se notaban bajo todo su equipo. La boca de Sasuke se secó y sus ojos hicieron un acercamiento directamente a esa vista, apenas evitando que su Sharingan se manifestase.

"Así que no seré capaz de arreglarte una cita esta noche. Quiero preguntarte cómo fue la noche anterior con Sakura, también." Dijo, sonando decepcionada.

"Vivirás." Respondió Sasuke sin pensar, observando cómo la forma de sus… él quiso decir de ella; de Naruto – de ninguna manera le pertenecían. _Es una lástima_ – los tesoros se movieron cuando ella lo hizo.

"Imbécil." Reprendió ella sin morder mucho, demasiado acostumbrada a sus comentarios sarcásticos. "Voy a conseguir la historia de ti cuando regrese, ¿me escuchaste, bastardo? Todo esto es parte de lo que quiero de la apuesta, así que no puedes decir no. Lo siento no puedo arreglar una cita para ti esta noche, aunque – necesito tu realimentación antes de que planeé. Así que en pocas palabras… ¿qué otra característica deber tener esta mujer de tus sueños? Quiero decir, ¿seguramente no quieres una mujer que sea solo fuerte… bastardo?"

"Hn." Gruñó Sasuke, su mano alimentando mecánicamente su boca con cereal mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en su pecho. Era especialmente interesante observar la forma en que sus pechos se aplastaban contra el otro cuando ella se movía. Si sólo pudiera rasgar toda esa ropa, lamentó internamente, luego rompió la atención, tensó y listo para actuar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una mano aleteando en frente de su cara, intermitentemente bloqueando su línea de visión.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto con preocupación, y chasqueó sus dedos. "¿Oi, Sasuke?"

"Deja eso." Dijo él, empujando su mano al tiempo que ocultaba su confusión. Los ojos de Naruto se habían entrecerrado un poco.

"¿Por qué estás espaciando? No estás ilusionado con Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? Porque tuve que prometerle a Neji que no tenías interés alguno en Sakura-chan antes de que él me permitiera establecerte con ella la última noche."

"No estoy pensando en ella." Respondió con disgusto, y continuó antes de tomar otro bocado de su ahora empapado cereal. "Si estabas tan segura de que no tengo interés en Sakura, ¿Por qué me organizaste una cita con ella?"

Su respuesta preliminar fue una mirada _¿eres densa?_ Él volvió a mirar. "Porque dijiste que la mujer de tus sueños tiene que ser fuerte, y Sakura es la chica más fuerte en Konoha." Respondió ella. El inaudito _¡Duh!_ al final de su frase era claro.

Él la miró. "Algunas veces me pregunto cómo sobrevives, usuratonkachi." Murmuró. Ella lo malentendió y estalló.

"¡Tal vez no sea capaz de hacerte un agujero en el cráneo con mi puño desnudo pero todavía puedo patearte el trasero bien, bastardo!" dijo ella en voz alta y furiosa. "Y he hecho más que sobrevivir, voy a ser la siguiente Hokage, así-"

"Me entendiste mal, idiota." Suspiró Sasuke. Él cubrió el puño amenazante frente a su cara con su mano y lo puso abajo. Ella se resistió al principio, pero pareció apaciguada por su falta de respuesta sarcástica, lo cual habría sido la norma si él hubiera estado buscando una pelea. Empujó su puño hasta que estaba descansando sobre la mesa, pero no lo soltó inmediatamente. "Quise decir que algunas veces puedes ser tan densa."

El puño bajo su mano trató de levantarse, pero él ejerció algo de fuerza y lo mantuvo abajo, e inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su piel suavemente con su pulgar. "Sí, sí. Sé que no soy el crayón más brillante en la caja, o el kunai más agudo en la bolsa, o el-"

Había un débil tinte de dolor en su tono que Sasuke pudo detectar. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa rara. "Pero eso es lo que te hace Naruto." _Y me gustas por quien eres._

Ella lo miró en silencio por un largo momento, luego de repente ella se apresuró y retiró su mano de debajo de la suya y la metió en su bolsillo. "De acuerdo, como estaba diciendo antes de que espaciaras." Comenzó, cambiando abruptamente de tema. "¿Qué más ves en la mujer de tus sueños?"

Sasuke cerró la mano que había estado sobre la de ella en un puño y la dejó caer en la mesa a su lado. Esperó que ella no se hubiera sentido extraña sobre él sosteniendo su mano así. Odiaría que las cosas se volvieran incomodas entre ellos. En silencio, tomó la cuchara con la otra mano y se alimentó con el empapado cereal mientras pensaba seriamente en su pregunta.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó con impaciencia.

"Estoy pensando, usuratonkachi." Respondió ausentemente, y escavó su cuchara de vuelta en el cereal mientras miraba hacia abajo en el pardusco-amarillo de las hojuelas flotando en la leche. Una esquina de su labio se levantó casi imperceptiblemente, recordando que Naruto a menudo irrumpía en su casa – porque él estaba absolutamente seguro de que él nunca le había dado las llaves o el permiso – en las mañanas y usualmente ya tenía el desayuno para él.

"Dulce." Finalmente respondió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo suavemente cuando él miró el cereal. "Ella es dulce." Y debido a que él estaba mirando el cereal, perdido en sus pensamientos, se perdió la mirada que cruzó el rostro de Naruto.

"Dulce. Lo tengo." Dijo ella. Sasuke levantó la mirada. "Encontraré una chica dulce antes de que vuelvas, dattebayo. ¡Nos vemos en unos días!" y ella desapareció con un shunshin de su casa, dejándolo solo con su cereal empapado.

* * *

El follaje pasó volando a una velocidad anormal cuando el equipo de Naruto se dirigió de vuelta a Konoha a su habitual ritmo ninja. Naruto había evitado pensar en la situación de Sasuke hasta que la misión hubiera terminado, pues no quería ponerla en peligro con los pensamientos volando e interrumpieran la concentración.

Dulce… ¿dónde iba ella a encontrar una mujer dulce? ¿Qué quería decir él con 'dulce' en primer lugar? Naruto misma no estaba muy segura de lo que constituía una persona dulce.

"¡Yoshi! ¡Hemos regresado de forma segura después de completar exitosamente nuestra misión! ¡Hurra por las llamas y la fuerza de la juventud!" exclamó Lee cuando aterrizó en frente de las puertas, seguido por Neji, quien llevaba su habitual malhumorada expresión reservada específicamente para cuando Geji-mayo o Gai-sensei vertían la cosa de la Juventud. Naruto cayó al lado, y dio al chuunin de la puerta una sonrisa. Tenten golpeó el suelo en silencio detrás de ella.

"Me adelantaré en el reporte, pero me temo que no me uniré con ustedes para la cena, debido a que ya hice planes." Dijo Neji, despidiéndolos. "Buen trabajo, como de costumbre."

"Vas a ver a Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?" Naruto rió con malicia, y suavemente dio a Neji un codazo en el costado cuando el rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Luego su risa se fundió en una sonrisa. "Gracias, Neji."

Neji la miró y entendió que ella estaba agradeciéndole por prestarle a Sakura-chan hace un par de noches. "De nada. Buenas noches, equipo."

La Bestia Verde de Konoha tenía lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos. "¡Oooh! ¡Nuestro Joven Neji está retozando en la Primavera del Amor!" exclamó con pasión. "¡Gambatte, Neji! ¡Apoyamos tus juveniles esfuerzos para conquistar a la bella Sakura-chan! ¡Tal energía y espíritu juvenil nunca pueden fallar!"

Naruto suprimió una carcajada cuando vio a Neji encogerse un poco cuando todos en la cercanía se volvieron a mirarlos. Él rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones, su cabello marrón oscuro volando detrás de él, y entrando en la aldea.

"Lee…" Tenten suspiró con una sonrisa tolerante. Geji-mayo se volvió hacia ella enérgicamente.

"¡Mi dulce Tenten! ¿Me harías el honor de tener -"

¿Dulce? ¿Tenten era considerada una persona dulce? Era como si un foco de luz se hubiera prendido en su cabeza._ ¡Yoshi! _Naruto agarró la mano de la otra chica y corrió en la aldea. "¡Lo siento, Lee! ¡Necesito que me prestes a Tenten por un tiempo!" gritó por encima de su hombro, arrastrando a la desconcertada jounin a lo largo y dejando a la Bestia Verde de pie desamparado frente a la puerta.

* * *

La noche era oscura, y una fuerte briza alborotó su cabello cuando Sasuke llegó a la cima del Monumento Hokage. Podía oler la esencia de la lluvia en el viento, aunque no caería por unas pocas horas todavía. Se quedó por un rato, disfrutando de la vigorizante sensación del viento sobre su rostro. Respiró profundo y luego se volvió a donde podía sentir el único otro chakra en la montaña.

Treinta pasos más o menos lo llevaron alrededor de un gran árbol donde una mesa había sido puesta como aquella noche, pero esta vez con unas pocas más velas encendidas en la mesa. Y en la mesa sentada Tenten. Suspiró y caminó hacia la mesa.

"Tenten." Saludó. La mujer había estado puliendo un naginata de aspecto malvado. Ella levantó la mirada, le dio una sonrisa alegre y selló su arma con unos pocos sellos de mano.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke." Respondió ella. "Es una noche muy agradable, ¿no? Me encanta el viento."

Naruto amaba el viento, también, pero ella prefería las claras noches estrelladas. En realidad Sasuke no tenía ninguna preferencia, por lo que asintió neutralmente y se sentó. Naruto había proporcionado onigiri para él otra vez – cinco piezas y dos tomates enteros esta vez. Su estómago rugió a la vista – había llegado a Konoha tarde esta mañana de su misión de eliminación de bandidos, llegando directamente a casa para dormir por unas pocas horas, despertó en la tarde para encontrar una nota clavada en su manta al nivel del pecho diciéndole que tenía una cita con una dulce chica a la misma hora, mismo lugar.

Tenten tomó una pieza de onigiri y le dio un mordisco. "Está bueno." Dijo ella, e hizo un corto trabajo de la bola de arroz. "Así que, ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?"

El labio de Sasuke se curveó en diversión. "Estamos aquí porque perdí una apuesta con Naruto." Respondió él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Oh." Dijo Tenten, tomando otro onigiri. "Eso lo explica un poco. Naruto estaba diciendo algo sobre encontrarte una esposa y que yo de alguna manera entró en la categoría. Sabes cuán rápido ella habla algunas veces, ¿no? Yo no entendí lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero aparentemente estuve de acuerdo, y aquí estoy." Ella mordió el onigiri. "Aunque la comida lo vale."

Sasuke comió un onigiri antes de responder. "Ella tiene eso en su cabeza de que necesito encontrar una esposa, y que ella tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Tú eres su última víctima."

Tenten rió. "Naruto se preocupa mucho por ti, eh. Ella es una chica muy dulce."

Una chica muy dulce. _Lo es sin duda,_ quería decir Sasuke.

"Y no te ofendas, Sasuke. Pero sólo estoy haciendo esto porque de alguna manera le prometí a Naruto que lo haría – no estoy interesada en ti. Digo, eres un buen chico, pero no estoy románticamente interesada en ti, ¿sabes?"

Sasuke levantó su mano. "No hay necesidad de disculparse, Tenten. Entiendo perfectamente. Y para aclarar las cosas, estoy aquí debido a Naruto también. De hecho, no sabía con quién me reuniría esta noche."

El viento sopló las hojas lanzándolas hacia arriba, pero la mesa estaba a salvo de lo peor del viento. Las velas apenas parpadearon. Sasuke se abrió camino a través de su onigiri compartido – él estaba hambriento – y comenzó a masticar alegremente el primer tomate. Tenten no era el tipo de persona que necesita constante conversación.

"Dime algo, Sasuke." Dijo la kunoichi. "¿Por qué estás buscando una esposa cuando ya tienes a Naruto?"

Los ojos negro azabache se entrecerraron. "¿Disculpa?"

Honesta curiosidad destelló en los ojos de Tenten. "Digo que evidentemente te preocupas por Naruto, y Naruto obviamente se preocupa por ti. No puedo imaginarte a ti o a ella terminado con alguien más. ¿Así que por qué toda esta casería de esposa?"

"Eso, tendrás que preguntárselo a Naruto. Como dije, perdí una apuesta." Él hizo una pausa y la miró a su vez penetrantemente. "¿Y a qué te refieres al decir que Naruto me importa?"

Tenten se encogió de hombros. "No quise decir nada con ello – es solo que la única persona por la que realmente te preocupas es Naruto. Y es fácil ver que tú eres una persona muy importante para ella, también. Pensé que las cosas se desarrollarían de forma automática en cierta dirección, ¿sabes? Era casi un hecho."

"Entonces es evidente que Naruto no piensa en mí de esa manera." Respondió Sasuke, y mordió su segundo tomate. Tenten se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

"Sigo pensando que algo está pasando con ustedes dos." Ella inclinó su cabeza y lo miró pensativamente con una sonrisa. "Llámalo intuición femenina, pero creo que estoy en lo correcto. Y apostaría el pago de un montón de misiones rango-C que esta casería de esposa tuya va a terminar con una novia rubia de ojos azules."

* * *

Las palabras de Tenten estaban atascadas en su cabeza. _Naruto obviamente se preocupa por ti_. Miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo mientras blandía un kunai a un grupo de ninja de Oto, observando la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando ella y su oponente se enfrentaban con taijutsu. Ella no era lo que uno consideraría elegante o graciosa, pero Naruto en su elemento como este era definitivamente algo para mirar. Ella exudaba _vida_.

Sasuke miró cuando Naruto saltó hacia atrás del ninja de Oto e hizo un gesto rozando las manos del hombre. Inmediatamente, las muñecas del hombre arrojaron geiseres de sangre aunque Naruto no lo había tocado del todo. Sasuke sabía que ella había usado su chakra de viento para cortar las muñecas del hombre, y también sabía que ella había apuntado a los nervios del hombre, a fin de inhabilitar la mano. El hombre ahora sólo sería capaz de usar su mano para la más simple de las tareas – sus días como shinobi habían terminado. Sasuke sabía que Naruto nunca asestaría un golpe mortal o incluso daño excesivo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Desafortunadamente para él, su observación a Naruto lo había dejado momentáneamente distraído, y su oponente no había dudado en aprovechar esa apertura. El ninja de Oto rápidamente se agachó, agarrando un puño de tierra que alargó en un pequeño pero fuerte arpón en su puño, y empujó el amenazante arpón a Sasuke. El Sharingan de Sasuke captó el movimiento pero él no pudo evitarlo a tiempo para evitar totalmente el ataque, y terminó con un corte que se extendía desde su cadera hasta debajo de su esternón. _Naruto va a estar muy enfadada_, fue su primer pensamiento.

Finalmente molesto suficiente para tomar la debida nota de su enemigo, decidió hacer el trabajo rápido con el bastardo. Por lo general no mataba a sus enemigos porque a Naruto no le gustaba, pero su herida dolía como el infierno. Naruto sólo tendría que hacerle frente, decidió. Ella iba a estar furiosa con él por salir herido de todos modos.

El ninja de Oto no era un novato genin, así que Sasuke tenía que pensar rápidamente. Deslizó su Kusanagi directo en el hombre, quien sólo evitó por poco la cuchilla. Él comenzó una intensa oleada de empujes en el ninja, quien, estando sólo armado con su chakra y kunai, tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para evitar ser ensartado por la larga cuchilla. Sasuke evitó el kunai y la ocasional tierra arrojada a él y siguió al ninja con facilidad, incluso cuando el hombre desapareció con un shunshin a corta distancia. El enemigo evidentemente estaba cansado. Sasuke sonrió internamente, pero fue cuidadoso de no mostrar su satisfacción en su rostro.

Sasuke hundió su chokuto a la izquierda del hombre, apuntando su corazón, y así como había previsto, el ninja enemigo saltó hacia atrás, sólo para mirar hacia abajo con horror a la hoja de puro chakra eléctrico sobresaliendo de su pecho, justo donde su corazón estaba. Los ojos del ninja de Oto siguieron la hoja de vuelta a su fuente – la palma izquierda de Sasuke. El empuje de Sasuke con su chokuto había sido simplemente un engaño para conseguir que el hombre saltara justo en la trayectoria de su chidori modificado. El desagradable olor de carne quemada llenó el aire, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que el hombre había expirado, él desactivó su jutsu. Sasuke miró con desdén al ninja de Oto antes de volverse alrededor para buscar a su compañera de equipo.

La rubia había terminado con su oponente y había disipado el kage bunshin que había estado protegiendo a sus clientes. Ella ahora estaba hablando con los comerciantes, probablemente explicando que ellos habían eliminado la amenaza. Los dos hombres asintieron y preguntaron cuánto tiempo más para llegar a Konoha. Sasuke se acercó, ocultando el dolor que cada paso le causaba su herida.

"Estamos muy cerca de la aldea y debemos llegar en tres horas. Esos ninja de Oto fueron muy valientes o muy tontos para haberlos atacado mientras estaban bajo nuestra protección tan cerca de Konoha." Dijo Naruto. "Estoy pensando más en las líneas de muy tontos." Ella rió, y los comerciantes rieron con ella, sus miedos anteriores completamente desvanecidos.

"Hn." Contribuyó Sasuke. Naruto se giró para mirarlo.

"Ahí estás, bastardo. ¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿Y por qué estás goteando sangre?" ella terminó gritando. Agarró su camisa arruinada y la levantó, y sus ojos se ampliaron a la vista de su herida. Sasuke notó que los comerciantes rápidamente desviaron la mirada, y vio que uno de ellos parecía más bien verde. _No es _tan_ mala la herida. ¿O sí?_

"No es nada." Gruñó, y trató de apartar sus manos. Ella le gruño furiosamente.

"¡Acuéstate, estúpido bastardo! ¡No puedo creer que lograste que te hirieran! ¡Acuéstate, he dicho!"

Sasuke la miró obstinadamente, y ella miró obstinadamente de vuelta hasta que una fresca espiga de dolor le hizo estremecerse. Entonces su mirada endureció y ella señaló hacia el suelo. "¡Abajo! ¡Ahora!"

Él habría protestado, pero ella formó una serie de sellos de mano. "¡Kanashibari no jutsu!" dijo ella, e inmediatamente se puso rígido contra su voluntad. Ella sin decir ni una palabra formo un kage bunshin, y las dos con cuidado lo bajaron al suelo. Naruto estaba murmurando furiosamente para sí misma todo el tiempo. Ella tomó el paño mojado que su kage bunshin le había entregado de su mochila y limpió la sangre.

Sasuke no podría haber sido capaz de moverse o hablar, pero el jutsu no le impedía sentir sus dedos corriendo sobre la piel de su abdomen, encendiendo pequeños hormigueos donde quiera que tocaban. Podía ver la real preocupación en sus ojos a pesar de la mirada irritada en su cara, y notó cuando la irritabilidad dio paso al alivio.

"No es un corte demasiado profundo." Le dijo ella, mientras hacia algunos sellos. Su mano derecha brilló con un pálido verde. "La cerraré por ti, pero es mejor que dejes a un ninja medico parcharte cuando volvamos. Estúpido bastado. ¿Cómo diablos terminaste con semejante gran herida? Tú shinobi poco convincente." Murmuró. Sasuke habría replicado algo de vuelta a ella, pero había sido efectivamente restringido, y sólo podía dispara inefectivos puñales fuera de sus ojos.

Él observó cómo sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con concentración. Podía sentir el calor del jutsu medico contra su herida, y podía sentir el comienzo de la carne fusionándose. Después de un minuto o así Naruto finalizó el jutsu y tomó algunas gasas y cinta de su kage bunshin. Con lo que pareció para Sasuke ser manos inusualmente suaves, ella cubrió con capas de gasa sobre la furiosa línea roja que quedó del corte, y luego arrancó secciones de cinta y las presionó firmemente pero con ternura contra su piel para sostener la gasa en su lugar. Sasuke estaba inmensamente agradecido de que ni siquiera podía retorcerse del escalofrío que recorrió su piel y bajó por su espalda por el suave toque de sus manos.

"Listo." Proclamó Naruto, y se sentó de vuelta en sus cuclillas. Ella miró sobre su trabajo y dio un satisfecho asentir. "Es bastante mejor que la última vez que estuviste en el hospital, jounin incompetente." Sasuke hizo una mueca internamente, sabiendo que iba a tener que aguantar su burla por unos días, por lo menos. Ella se levantó y chasqueó los dedos, e inmediatamente Sasuke sintió el jutsu disolverse. Él la miró fijamente mientras levantaba una mano en el aire.

Ella se burló de él cuando agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia arriba con suavidad, por lo que su herida no se abriría. "vil cabrón." Ella murmuró a él. Él frunció el ceño. Si él no la conociera mejor, habría pensado que ella estaba encubriendo su preocupación por él con todos esos comentarios cáusticos. Sacudió su cabeza para descartar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la misión que los ocupa. Todavía tenían que llegar a Konoha, así que se limitó a asentir cuando Naruto que continuarían moviéndose. Él se mantuvo detrás de los comerciantes mientras que Naruto tomó la delantera.

No hubo mucha conversación hasta que llegaron a Konoha y depositaron a sus clientes en la Torre Hokage. Los comerciantes les dieron las gracias profusamente y se disculparon por causar que Sasuke se hiriera. Él solo gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza para indicar que no era su culpa, y los despidió. Luego partió hacia su casa. Sólo logró avanzar diez pasos antes de que una mano lo agarrara firmemente del brazo superior. Se volvió para mirar un conjunto de ojos azules entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?" gruñó, incluso aunque sabía lo que ella quería. Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más.

"Sé que eres el Sr. Súper Shinobi." Dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Pero ya que fuiste tan estúpido como para hacer que te cortaran, vas a ir al hospital. Ese tratamiento de emergencia que te di no fue suficiente."

"Estoy bien." Argumentó, y trató de tirar su brazo lejos de su mano, pero ella lo sostuvo más firmemente.

"Vas a ir al hospital, bastardo, incluso si tengo que golpearte y cargarte allí por mí misma." El acerado brillo en sus ojos le dijo que ella no estaba bromeando, y Sasuke sabía que ella iba a hacer exactamente eso, y disfrutaría de su humillación mientras ella estuviera en ello. Él le dio su mejor mirada.

"Bien." Escupió, y se volvió para adelantarse en dirección al hospital. Desafortunadamente, Naruto lo conocía demasiado bien, y mantuvo su mano en su brazo hasta que él había firmado y entrado en la sala de procedimientos en el hospital. Fue sólo cuando ella lo dejó ir que se dio cuenta de que su agarre se había suavizado en un agarre más casual, como una esposa o una novia sostendría el brazo de su hombre. Se volvió alrededor para mirarla en esa revelación, pero ella ya se había girado y se alejaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la miró, y las palabras de Tenten regresaron a él.

_Naruto obviamente se preocupa por ti. _

* * *

"¿Dónde vas, bastardo?"

Sasuke se detuvo y se giró cuando escuchó el chirrido. La calle estaba desierta excepto por Naruto, quien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, y parecía como si no iba a ser capaz de detenerse a tiempo. Con un suspiro, él extendió un brazo, y como era previsible, ella se deslizó hasta detenerse y estrellarse contra su brazo extendido. Su impulso lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos, y su brazo automáticamente se curveó de vuelta a él, Naruto y todo. Su esencia y su calidez y su cuerpo sólido llenaron sus sentidos enviando un escozor sobre su piel. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado su brazo alrededor de su cintura durante unos momentos hasta que ella se apartó de él.

"¿Dónde vas, bastardo? Fui a decir hola a Sakura-chan y para el momento en que volví a la sala de procedimientos habías desaparecido, ¡como un ninja!" dijo ella, metiendo un dedo en su pecho. Ella sólo lo miró molesta, no había evidencia de que ella sintió algo de su estrecho contacto hace un momento. Sasuke dejó de lado su decepción y arqueó una ceja a ella.

"Estoy dirigiéndome a mi casa, idiota. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas esperándome?" dijo, y se volvió para continuar caminando a casa. Naruto hizo un sonido indignante y se movió dando saltos a su lado.

"Imbécil. Como si yo fuera a dejarte allí." Lo regañó y suavemente empujó en el estómago de él. "¿Cómo está el corte?"

Sasuke se estremeció un poco por la combinación de leve dolor y cosquilleo. "Remendado." Por alguna razón, ella empujó de nuevo, aunque esta vez no en la inmediación del corte. Era delicado, así que él se estremeció un poco y dio un paso lejos de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" gruñó.

Sus ojos y sonrisa se ampliaron con travesura. "¿Tienes cosquillas?" preguntó, sonando como un niño al que le había sido dado un nuevo juguete. Rápida como un rayo ella tenía todos los dedos a sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. Los ojos de Sasuke sobresalieron y trató de evadirla.

"¡Naruto!" resopló, tratando de no reírse o hacer una mueca de dolor. "¡Deja eso, usuratonkachi!" él bateó sus manos para alejarla, pero fue como si hubiera brotado una docena más de ella. Se movieron en una torpe danza a lo largo de la calle, con Naruto atacando y Sasuke retrocediendo para evitarla, Naruto logró sacarle una ligera carcajada de él.

"¡Ja!" cantó ella triunfalmente y finalmente dejó su ataque de cosquillas. Sus manos todavía estaban a sus costados, y los brazos de él estaban extendidos, sosteniendo sus brazos superiores de sus intentos por alejarla. Ambos estaban jadeando, y Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella lo había maniobrado para que su espalda estuviera contra la pared de una de las casas que se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle. Ella estaba un poco floja contra él, y no pareció ser consciente de su proximidad y del enredo de sus brazos, era casi como si estuvieran abrazándose el uno al otro. Contra su voluntad, el latido de su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Ella rió un poco y levantó su cabeza. "Deberías reír más a menudo, bastardo. De hecho, creo que esta es la única vez que te he escuchado reír." Dijo, y se puso rígida por una fracción de segundo. O al menos, Sasuke pensó que lo hizo, pero entonces ella casualmente se desenredó, todavía riendo suavemente. "Eso fue divertido."

Sasuke sólo gruñó, sintiéndose un poco desanimado por el hecho de que ella no sintió nada por ese episodio de proximidad. ¿Sus sentimientos eran realmente no correspondidos? Este incidente pareció comprobarlo. De repente, Naruto se dio vuelta con una mirada culpable en su rostro.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Me olvidé de tu cortada! No está sangrando de nuevo o algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, y se agachó y levantó su camisa con un movimiento. Los oídos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos y apartó sus manos.

"Estoy bien, idiota. Deja de levantar mi camisa así." Se quejó, y comenzó a caminar a su casa. Naruto trotó un poco y lo alcanzó, y dio un codazo a su costado.

"Aww, ¿el pequeño Sasuke es tímido?" bromeó. "No es como si no te haya visto sin camisa antes, bastardo." Él frunció el ceño y aceleró sus pasos, pero ella siguió con él sin esfuerzo. "De todas maneras, Sasuke." Continuó ella en un tono más serio. "¿… Cómo fue tu cita con Tenten?"

Un gruñido fue su respuesta, pero de alguna manera ella logró saber lo que significaba. Ella asintió pensativamente.

"Hmm. Entonces supongo que la búsqueda de la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke continua." Concluyó. El encogimiento de Sasuke a 'La Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke' fue una respuesta automática. Naruto le golpeó el brazo. "Deja eso, bastardo. Cualquier chica moriría por la oportunidad de dar a luz a tus bebés."

La piel de gallina apareció en sus brazos. "No digas eso." Le dijo disgustado. Luego se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó con astucia. Ella lo miró, con inocente confusión. Él continuó en el mismo tono de broma. "¿_Morirías_ por la oportunidad de dar a luz a mis bebés?"

Un rubor pleno explotó en su cara, y Sasuke podía imaginar fácilmente el vapor saliendo de sus orejas. "¿Qué d-?" gritó ella, golpeando su brazo y retrocediendo un paso de él. "¡Bastardo! ¡No digas cosas raras como esa!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de raro en ello? Tú dijiste que cualquier chica, así que supuse que te incluías a ti misma en esa categoría." ¿Ella estaba ruborizada porque realmente era algo tan desagradable para ella que nunca lo consideró, o era porque…?

Ella hizo una mueca disgustada a él, pero su sonrojo no se había desvanecido. "Eres mi mejor amigo, bastardo. Mejor amigo. ¿Necesito deletrearlo para ti?" dijo ella, y se estremeció. "Muy bien, volviendo a tema. Así que tu cita con Tenten no funcionó. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Habían llegado a su complejo de apartamentos, y subieron las escaleras hacia su piso. Subir cada paso causaba una llamarada de dolor, y estaba haciendo una mueca con cada pocos pasos para el momento que había llegado a su apartamento. Naruto se había dado cuenta, y su rostro se ensombreció.

"Estúpido bastardo." Ella había murmurado, y deslizó un brazo de él sobre su hombro. Se hizo más fácil. En la puerta de su apartamento, ella deslizó su mano en el bolsillo oculto de sus pantalones, no pareció darse cuenta de cuán cerca había llegado de su _cosa_ por la que ella había estado tan preocupada. Sasuke casi saltó y sus oídos quemaron con vergüenza, pero fue desapercibido por la rubia. Ella giró la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y lo condujo a su dormitorio. Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y la miró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho, permitiendo a Sasuke admirar la forma de sus pechos. Él le gruñó.

"Privacidad, usuratonkachi." Dijo, tirando de su camisa. Ella soltó un bufido, se acercó a él y con facilidad desgarró su camisa. Luego con audacia retrocedió, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

"Nada mal, _Sasuke-kun_." Arrulló.

El rosa tiñó las mejillas de Sasuke, pero logró sonreírle. "Me alegra saber que te gusta lo que ves. ¿Es por eso que siempre estás tratando de desgarrar mis camisas cuando entrenamos?"

El rojo floreció en su rostro de nuevo, y la sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió más petulante. "¡Qu-qu-qué! ¡No! ¡Bastardo narcisista! ¡Urgh!" balbuceó, sonando aturdida. Las esperanzas de Sasuke se levantaron en una diminuta pulgada. Conociendo a Naruto también como lo hacía, sabía que ella podía mentir entre dientes cuando no quería que la gente se preocupara por ella, pero algunas veces sus habilidades le fallaban y se debatía… exactamente como estaba pasando ahora.

"Estás delirando, bastardo. Debe ser una infección de la herida. Iré a la cocina por una compresa caliente." Dijo, y huyó de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que ella no estaba haciendo el menor sentido. La sonrisa de Sasuke amenazó con dividir su rostro. Se levantó, haciendo una pequeña mueca, se acercó a la cocina donde cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Había una tetera en la estufa. Y allí estaba Naruto golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, murmurando, "¡Estúpida, _estúpida,_ estúpida!"

"No hay necesidad de decir lo obvio, usuratonkachi." Dijo Sasuke, haciendo su voz baja y un poco ronca a propósito. Naruto chirrió y saltó, y se volvió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? ¡Debes estar en la cama!" chasqueó, yendo hacia él. Su rostro registró preocupación, pero sus oídos estaban rojos. La sonrisa de Sasuke reapareció, y ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Tus orejas están rojas." Señaló.

Ella se aferró a ellas inmediatamente. "¿Y? probablemente se pusieron calientes cuando estaba de pie cerca de la estufa." Dijo ella, y se giró alrededor en dirección a la estufa.

Una ceja negra se arqueó. "Debo señalar las marcas que tu cabeza dura hicieron hace un minuto, ¿y necesito mencionar que están muy lejos de la estufa?"

Ella pretendió no escucharlo, y sacó un paño de su bolsa de armas trasera. El agua no había hervido aún, pero ella apagó la estufa y llevó la tetera al fregadero, donde vertió el agua humeante en un tazón. Luego puso la tetera abajo y mojó el paño en el agua caliente. "Ve a acostarte, bastardo. Estaré allí en un segundo."

Sasuke ignoró la orden, contento mirando su tras– él quiso decir, él estaba contento mirándola _desde_ atrás. Ella frunció el ceño cuando se volvió y vio que él todavía estaba de pie allí, y se dirigió hacia él con una mano en una cadera. "Dije que te acuestes, bastardo."

"¿Qué es lo que hay de ti y yo acostándome?" murmuró Sasuke hacia ella. "Esta es la tercera vez que me ordenas acostarme."

Sus ojos le disparaban kunai. Un delgado dedo le dio un golpecito en el brazo. "¡Eso es porque eres demasiado obstinado para tu propio bien!"

"Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti." Replicó bromeando. Vio la confusión revolotear en su rostro momentáneamente. "Bueno, me acostaré cuando vaya a dormir esta noche."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron "Acuéstate. Ahora."

Él se inclinó hacia abajo para poder sentir su respiración ventilar a través de su rostro, y sonrió. "Sólo si te unes a mí."

Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, sabía que se había sobrepasado. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás luciendo confundida y un poco asustada. "¿Sasuke?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. "¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando todo raro… La hoja que te cortó no tenía veneno en ella, ¿verdad? ¡Eso explicaría porque estás siendo tan extraño! ¡No puedo creer que el hospital no haya revisado si había veneno en la hoja! ¡Vamos, bastardo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta al hospital!"

La fuerza se drenó de los hombros de Sasuke, y dejó caer sus brazos. Toda la broma y ronquera se fue de su voz, suspiró. "No, no había veneno. Estoy bien."

"Pero cómo sabes si–"

"Estoy bien." Reiteró cansado, sintiéndose muy decepcionado. ¿La había leído mal? ¿Ella realmente no tenía sentimientos románticos por él en absoluto? ¿Y ella era tan densa que no podía reconocer un intento de coqueteo? Sasuke sabía que de alguna manera era un intento patético – no era como que él había tenido mucha practica – pero aun así, que ella no se diera cuenta de que él estaba haciendo progresos con ella… era realmente desalentador. "Me voy a acostar ahora."

Y lo hizo. Regresó tranquilamente a su habitación y se acostó obedientemente, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando fijamente el techo. La escuchó llegar un minuto más tarde, pero no se movió.

"Muy bien, Sasuke – dime si está demasiado caliente, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo, y puso la compresa caliente en su herida. Sintió alivio inmediato – el calor se difundió en toda la zona pulsátil y calmándola. Se encontró involuntariamente relajado.

"Hn."

La sensación de los dedos de Naruto trazando ligeramente el borde de la herida que la compresa no cubría casi lo hizo levantarse. Apartó sus ojos de su fascinante techo y miró hacia abajo a la altura de su cuerpo donde ella estaba arrodillada junto a su cintura, con una mano tocando su piel y una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Bastardo inútil. Conseguir un profundo corte de un patetico ninja de Oto de todas las personas – apuesto a que él no era un jounin. Apuesto a que ni siquiera un tokujou. Caray." Gruñó, sus dedos ambulantes sobre su piel y sus ojos fijos en su herida todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no había ninguna malicia en su tono. Las características de Sasuke se suavizaron involuntariamente. Naruto se levantó, agarró la compresa y desapareció por la puerta por un minuto antes de reaparecer y volver a aplicar el paño y sus dedos. Ella parecía cautivada por su herida – lo cual era una cosa buena, porque sus ligeros toques de plumas estaban encendiendo hormigueos que Sasuke sintió por todo el camino arriba de sus brazos y todo el camino… abajo. Era una buena cosa que su meditación estaba funcionando, o de lo contrario todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era girar su cabeza y sería capaz de ver exactamente lo que sus toques estaban haciéndole, él no había sido capaz de controlarse. Luego él se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba realmente cerca de sus… _cosas_. El rojo impregnó sus mejillas y se hundió parcialmente en su subconsciente a la meditación con renovado celo.

Sus parpados estaban volviéndose pesados, notó Sasuke, y su cabeza estaba inclinándose progresivamente hacia abajo hasta que descanso en la parte no lesionada de su abdomen. Los primeros picos de su cabello le hicieron cosquillas, pero él había estado anticipando eso y logró suprimir la necesidad de retorcerse. Ante de que se diera cuenta, una de sus manos había encontrado su camino hacia abajo y enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello amarillo de Naruto, y peinaba a través de él.

"Eso se siente muy bien, Sasuke." Murmuró ella, con una sonrisa soñolienta en su rostro. Sasuke gruñó suavemente. Sin abrir sus ojos, ella preguntó. "Continuando con nuestra conversación de antes – ¿Cuál es tu siguiente requisito para la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos. "Deja de decir eso, usuratonkachi."

"Bueno, así es como van a llamar a tu esposa, ¿no?" replicó. "¿Y?"

Sasuke exhaló ruidosamente y enrolló sus dedos en su cabello, haciéndolo deslizarse sobre sus dígitos para sentir su suavidad. "Ella es una chica tierna, con suaves manos, que siempre se preocupa por mí." Respondió suavemente. No hubo respuesta de la rubia durante algún tiempo, y cuando él miró hacia abajo, vio que ella se había quedado dormida, con su cabeza apoyada a su costado. Él suspiró suavemente y continuó peinado con sus dedos a través de su cabello.

"¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que es realmente a ti a quien estoy describiendo, usuratonkachi?" susurró.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la Torre Hokage encontró que Naruto había revelado al Hokage sobre su herida, y que el Hokage lo había puesto en la lista de enfermos. Le dio al hombre el mal de ojo, pero Kakashi sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de ojo arrugado a cambio, y no pareció sentir el efecto de la mirada de Sasuke.

"Vuelve y descansa, Sasuke." Dijo el Hokage enmascarado con benevolencia. "Naruto me haría pedacitos con un rasengan si dejó que algo te suceda."

Sasuke dio a Kakashi una equivalente sucia mirada de dedo medio a la tranquila risita del otro shinobi en la habitación y salió, sin tener conocimiento de Kakashi llamando detrás de él. "¡Oh, y no vas a entrenar, tampoco! ¡Naruto especialmente dijo que enterraría mi Icha Icha si te atrapaba entrenando!"

Genial. Ahora él estaba fuera de la lista de misiones por al menos una semana, y no le estaba permitido entrenar. Se marchó de regreso a su apartamento con una nube tormentosa sobre su cabeza y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

Naruto había desaparecido para el momento que él había despertado esta mañana, y había descubierto que ella se había ido en una misión fácil sólo antes de que él llegara a la Torre Hokage. Frunció el ceño para sí mismo, agarró un pergamino de su estantería al azar y se sentó a leer.

Fueron dos días más tarde, cuando estaba cerca de decir que se fuera al diablo el Icha Icha de Kakashi y salir a entrenar, la perilla de su puerta vibró y Naruto entró. Él levantó la vista de su enésimo pergamino para mirarla fijamente.

"¡Que tal, Sasuke! ¿Encontraste algún peligroso, ninja de Oto con espada en mano últimamente?" cantó.

"No recuerdo haberte dado mi llave." Gruñó.

Ella se puso de pie delante de él con una expresión confundida por un largo momento, luego se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "No recuerdo que me dieras tu llave, tampoco." Ella se dejó caer en cuclillas en frente de él, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Y. ¿Cómo está tu herida?"

"Está bien. Y ha estado bien desde hace tres días ya." Apretó los dientes. "Si no fuera por ti. Yo no tendría que haberme quedado en casa por _tres días enteros_." Y no, no estaba enojado.

"¡Estás enojado!" exclamó Naruto. Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, y trató de agarrar su camisa. "¡Déjame ver!"

"¡No estoy enojado!" gruñó Sasuke, y dio una palmada a sus manos. "¡Y quítame tus manos de encima!"

"¡Quiero ver!"

"¡No!"

"¡Vamos, bastardo testarudo!" gruñó ella, y las manos estaban volando y golpeando entre ellos. Desafortunadamente para Sasuke, Naruto de alguna manera logró conseguir que sus manos tomaran el dobladillo de su camisa y la levantó. Sasuke rodó sus ojos y dejó caer sus manos con un gruñido exasperado. Sus dedos trazaron la cicatriz y él se retorció.

"¡Está bien! ¿Feliz?" él la miró fijamente y empujó sus manos. Naruto asintió, luego llevó una mano para pellizcar suavemente su oído.

"¡Tu oreja está roja!" ella le informó, sonriendo. Él frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus oídos calentarse más, y se volvió con un resoplido. Ella se puso de rodillas y se inclinó a su alrededor para ver su cara. "Aww, ¡estás haciendo pucheros!"

"No lo estoy." Murmuró él. Él le dio un codazo suavemente en su costado hasta que ella se sentó de nuevo.

"Debes haber estado aburrido de no saber qué hacer, eh, Sasuke." Comentó alegremente, y tomó uno de los pergaminos que él había estado leyendo. "Ninjutsu Avanzado: La Historia y Complejidades de los Sellos de mano y su Relevancia con las Molduras de Chakra." Ella le dio una expresión descuidada. "¿En serio?"

"Si no hubieras chismorreado a Kakashi yo no estaría leyendo esto, ¿ahora lo haría?" replicó Sasuke y habría cruzado sus brazos, excepto que lo necesitaba para sostener el pergamino que había estado leyendo y ahora estaba pretendiendo estar inmerso en él. Ella se revolvió más cerca de él y le dio un empujón a su hombro con el suyo.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo, 'Suke? Estás haciendo un mohín otra vez." Dijo ella, y volvió a darle un empujón cuando él no respondió. "Muy bien, así que tal vez una semana fue un demasiado largo periodo de descanso para tu lesión."

"Hn." Le gruñó a su concesión. Ella le dio otro empujón.

"Sabía que estarías todo mal humorado y enojado conmigo, así que te tengo algo." Le informó. Él simplemente le gruñó de nuevo. Ella metió su mano en un bolsillo, sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo desenrolló, y rápidamente deselló todo lo que había sido sellado en una runa en el papel. Una nube de humo reveló tres de los más grandes tomates de aspecto más jugosos que Sasuke había visto nunca. Tragó saliva con discreción.

Naruto tuvo que sostenerlos con dos manos. "Para ti. No estás enojado conmigo más, ¿verdad?"

Lo suyo era estupefacción por la fruta. "Un-uh."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí te va, entonces!" ella dejó caer los tomates en su regazo, y él rápidamente agarró uno y lo mordió. Eran tan jugosos y sabrosos como imaginó, y dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho que rápidamente logró convertirlo en un gruñido. En un oscuro profundo lugar en su mente se dio cuenta de que había sido sobornado para perdonarla, pero la pura delicia de los tomates lo compensaba. De hecho, incluso decidió perdonarla de la vez que ella había insultado sus tomates, y se prometió a sí mismo comenzar a invitarla por ramen de nuevo. Con un asentir, él tomó otro bocado.

"Bueno, eh." Comentó Naruto. "Los vi en el camino de vuelta a Konoha y pensé en ti inmediatamente." Ella hizo una pausa, luego continuó un poco más despacio. "Sabes que le dije a Kakashi que te pusiera en la lista de enfermos – era para que al menos consiguieras un poco de descanso. Te conozco demasiado bien – habrías entrenado e ido en misiones y probablemente te sobre esforzarías y empeorarías tu herida."

Él gruñó y comenzó con el segundo tomate. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Y sabes que hice eso sólo porque t – t, d-digo, lo hice porque eres mi mejor amigo, y me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?" dijo apresuradamente y se puso de pie. Sasuke se puso alerta cuando ella tartamudeó, y entrecerró sus ojos suspicazmente a ella. ¿Ella había querido decir algo más?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella le sonrió. "¡Me alegra de que te gustaran los tomates! Oh, y tienes una cita esta noche. Te encontré la chica más tierna en Konoha, por lo que - ¡misma hora, mismo lugar! Nos vemos en el almuerzo de mañana, y quiero los detalles, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ja!"

Y ella desapareció, dejando a Sasuke fruncir el ceño a la nube de humo que ella dejó detrás.

* * *

Había sólo una ligera brisa esta vez, así que la mesa había sido puesta lejos de los árboles. Sasuke se sentó para espera a que su 'cita' llegara, y se ocupó en revisar lo que había sucedido en su sala de estar unas horas antes. No podía evitar preguntarse si ella había querido decir algo más antes de corregirse a sí misma. Estaba royéndole la curiosidad, pero no había sido capaz de localizar a Naruto, y había renunciado después de una hora. Sabia por experiencia que si esa rubia quería ocultarse, ella se quedaba oculta. No ayudaba que ella pudiera hacer esa cosa de la Técnica Sabio donde sus sentidos de chakra eran amplificados hasta el punto en que ella podía identificar cada chakra individual en Konoha, así que fácilmente detectaba cualquier señal de chakra viniendo detrás de ella.

Sintió una tranquila señal de chakra aproximándose, por lo que se enderezó de su posición encorvada y limpió la mueca en su cara. Momentos más tarde, Hyuuga Hinata llegó a la vista, escoltada por otro Hyuuga. Una vez que ella saludó a Sasuke y se sentó, asintió a su escolta, quien desapareció en un silencioso remolino de hojas.

La chica de cabello oscuro ignoró la comida y fijó sus inusualmente penetrantes ojos en Sasuke. Él no tenía problema con reunirse con su mirada, pero se preguntó que había molestado a la generalmente apacible mujer.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Comenzó abruptamente y fue directo al punto, su voz suave pero clara y digna. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia Naruto? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja negra ante su brusquedad. "Naruto ha hablado contigo. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes que esto es su idea, no mía."

"No obstante." Continuó Hinata, sus afilados ojos entrecerrados un poco a él. "Está lastimándola. Me consterna que tú, a quien ella llama su mejor amigo, no pueda verlo."

Sasuke se burló en eso. "Dudo mucho de eso. En caso de que me escucharas mal, voy a decirlo otra vez – todo esto es idea de Naruto. Sin intención de ofender, debo señalar que estoy aquí bajo protesta." De alguna manera escuchar a Hinata hablar trajo algo del empolvado lenguaje formal que él había aprendido hace años.

"¿Bajo protesta? ¿_En serio_?" ¿Quién sabía que Hinata podía sonar tan burlona? "Tal vez no interactuamos mucho, Sasuke, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú sólo haces lo que quieres – como dejar la aldea para unirte a Orochimaru." Sasuke frunció el ceño en eso. "Y volver por solicitud de Naruto."

Sasuke casi resopló. "¿Solicitud? Eso es ponerlo más bien a la ligera." Pero no podía argumentar con lo que Hinata estaba diciendo. Incluso cuando había tenido esa luchar final con Naruto, él podría haberse alejado y desaparecido si realmente hubiera querido. En su lugar, se permitió escuchar los apasionados y empáticos argumentos de Naruto – ella finalmente había entendido el dolor de perder a un ser querido – y se persuadió de regresar a Konoha.

"Nos estamos saliendo del tema. No has respondido a mi pregunta inicial." Señaló Hinata, sin permitir a Sasuke cambiar de tema. "¿Qué es Naruto para ti?"

Él le dio su respuesta. "Ella es mi mejor amigo." Ella arqueó una ceja, su expresión claramente mostraba que ella no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

"¿Es eso todo lo que es ella para ti? ¿Un mejor amigo?" preguntó Hinata sarcásticamente, lo que fue bastante extraño de escuchar ya que su voz seguía siendo tranquila. "Un animal puede ser el mejor amigo de un hombre."

Sasuke la miró, apretando sus puños bajo la mesa. "¿Qué es lo que obviamente estás tratando que diga?"

"No quiero poner palabras en tu boca." Respondió Hinata, y su expresión se endureció al mínimo. "Quiero escuchar la verdad."

"¡Bien!" declaró Sasuke acaloradamente. "¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? ¡Ella es mi mejor amigo! ¡Me gusta! ¡La amo!"

_La amo_. Las palabras hicieron eco suavemente entre los árboles en el repentino silencio que siguió. _La amo_. Sasuke mismo inicialmente se sintió sorprendido por lo que acababa de soltar, pero cuando la sorpresa rápidamente se desvaneció, se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan sorprendente, excepto por cómo había expuesto sus sentimientos a alguien que prácticamente era una extraña para él.

Había pensado que le gustaba Naruto – un poco más que como un mejor amigo, pero no se dio cuenta de cuán profundos realmente eran sus sentimientos hasta que vio cuán preocupada estaba ella por él, y él se había dado cuenta de que estaba _enamorado_ de ella cuando ella se quedó dormida con su cabeza contra su costado. E incluso antes de esa epifanía, no le había agradado y acordado con la idea de Naruto en busca de la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke – en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que en su mente, _ella_ era la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke que ella estaba tratando con tanto empeño encontrar. Por eso cada vez que ella le había preguntado por una característica que él quisiera en su esposa, él respondía con lo que esencialmente era uno de _sus_ rasgos personales.

Rápidamente miró a Hinata. Sus ojos blancos estaban a la defensiva, como lo estaba su expresión. "¿Enamorado de ella? ¿En serio?" su voz destilaba bastante sarcasmo. Sasuke la miró fijamente.

"Sí."

"Entonces, Uchiha Sasuke – eres un cobarde." Su declaración lo dejó sorprendido y un poco furioso.

"¿Es así?" apretó los dientes, sus ojos brillando.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su expresión se endureció más, y sus palabras lo dejaron conmocionado. "¡Porque Naruto te ama también, y todavía le permites seguir con esta ridícula búsqueda de tu esposa sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos por ti! ¿Crees que es fácil para ella hacer esto? ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella cada vez que arregla esa citas para ti y se sienta en casa mientras tú estás aquí, pensando en que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que encuentres una mujer para casarte?"

Difícilmente había procesado cualquier cosa más allá de las primeras cuatro palabras. "¿Naruto me ama?" preguntó aturdido. Hinata lo miró furiosamente.

"¡Sí! ¡No entiendo cómo tú, quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, no puede ver ni siquiera eso! ¡Y dices amarla pero no le impides de–"

"¡Obviamente yo no lo sabía!" la interrumpió Sasuke. "¿Crees que me divierto en esas citas? Prefiero estar en Ichiraku Ramen con Naruto. ¡Hice esto sólo porque _ella_ lo quería! Si ella me ama, ¿entonces por qué está incluso haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no dijo nada?"

Hinata se enderezó. "Naruto es una persona aparentemente compleja. Sus motivos hacia los otros siempre son fáciles de entender e interpretar, pero a pesar de su bravuconería y amistad, no muchos de nosotros conoce realmente a la persona Namikaze Naruto." Eso, traducido, significa que Hinata no entiende por qué Naruto no dijo o siquiera indicó algo sobre sus sentimientos. "Sin embargo, te tengo en desprecio Uchiha Sasuke, por no expresarte hacia ella y detener esta loca idea masoquista de ella."

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron. "¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que ella me ama de la manera en que dices? He buscado señales de reciprocidad después de darme cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por ella, pero ella parecía asustada de mis avances." Recordó su reacción de su patético intento de coquetear y suspiró internamente.

Las cejas de Hinata se volvieron un pequeño ceño. "Como dije, Naruto es una persona difícil de entender. Pero la forma en que ella te mira, habla de ti, se preocupa por ti… sólo lo he visto una vez, pero esa vez fue más que suficiente para confirmar sus sentimientos por ti – el amor en sus ojos y su rostro cuando te miraba. Su corazón estaba en sus ojos y su rostro estaba radiante, y no había duda de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no sé por qué ella continua escondiéndolo y negándolo – incluso a sí misma, probablemente – sus sentimientos hacia ti."

El corazón de Sasuke estaba latiendo fuerte y las mariposas estaban asaltando sus entrañas. Sakura había dicho que_ él_ parecía _distraído_, mirando a Naruto, pero tras escuchar la descripción de Hinata, anhelaba tanto ver esa mirada en el rostro de Naruto dirigida a él.

"Puedes haber estado equivocada en lo que viste." Concluyó finalmente con un triste suspiro. "Naruto no es del tipo de ser capaz de mentir y pretender tan conscientemente. Sí, ella se las ingenia para engañar a algunos de nosotros cuando no quiere que nos preocupemos por ella, pero esconder sus sentimientos por alguien…" Sacudió su cabeza abatido. "Recuerdo cómo era cuando éramos niños, y cómo Naruto no tenía pretensiones sobre cuánto quería ella ganar el afecto y la amistad de Sakura, y cuánto me odiaba al principio. Encuentro difícil creer que ella sería capaz de ocultar esos sentimientos que dices ella tiene sobre mí, _de _mí."

Ahora Hinata pareció estar de acuerdo con él y parecía un poco dudosa de sí misma. "Sostengo lo que he dicho – Naruto está enamorada de ti." Insistió, aunque no tan vehementemente como antes. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy muy segura de lo que vi. Naruto está enamorada de ti, y verte salir con otra mujer – incluso si ella fue quien arregló todo." Ella interrumpió rápidamente cuando Sasuke abrió su boca para protestar. "La hiere."

"¿Entonces por qué acordaste esto?" arrojó Sasuke de vuelta.

"Para dejarte saber cómo están realmente las cosas. Naruto es mi amiga; no la dejaré hacerse daño a sí misma." Respondió Hinata en voz baja. Su expresión se endureció. "Deja de ser tan cobarde, Uchiha Sasuke. Es hora de que confieses tus propios sentimientos y pongas un alto a esto." Sus ojos brillaron. "Si no lo haces, lo haré yo."

* * *

Sasuke cortó brutalmente la cabeza de un ninja de Oto con su Kusanagi. Allí. Ese había sido el último de ellos.

Limpió su espada y la enfundó, llamó a su equipo y emprendieron el regreso a Konoha. Hace cuatro mañanas – después de la _cita_ con Hinata – había despertado de mal humor, así que él había ido a pedir a Kakashi la misión más sucia que tenía. Si involucraba masacrar ninja de Oto – mucho mejor. Con una cautelosa mirada en su ojo, el Hokage le había entregado un pergamino que detallaba una misión para eliminar una de las bases menores de Oto. Su maligna sonrisa de placer al leer los detalles probablemente no tranquilizó mucho a Kakashi.

Limpiaron la base oculta – estaba en el territorio del Fuego y estaba demasiado cerca de Konoha para la comodidad – y recogieron cualquier información útil antes de destruirla. Pero desafortunadamente, el mal humor de Sasuke permaneció más o menos intacto.

Y él sabía muy bien el por qué.

La amenaza de poner un alto a la absurda caza de esposa de Naruto dejó un mal sabor en su boca y una mala sensación en su estómago. Era fácil para ella ordenarle detenerlo – ella no era la que tenía que hacer frente y tratar con la Técnica Ojos de Cachorro de Naruto™ y herir sus sentimientos. ¡Sí sólo no hubiera perdido esa maldita apuesta! Era el nindo de Naruto nunca retroceder a su palabra. Si ella le prometió la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke, ella le encontraría a la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke si la mataba hacerlo. Y de acuerdo con Hinata, _estaba_ matándola hacerlo.

En cuanto a encargase de sus sentimientos, bueno – no estaba negándose que estaba enamorado de Naruto. Pero el fracaso de su patético intento de coqueteo y su evidente no sentimientos durante cada casi momento intimo que habían experimentado juntos lo hacía receloso de confesarse a ella.

También estaba preocupado por la amenaza de Hinata. ¿Cómo exactamente planeaba detener a Naruto? Tenía la sensación de que ella quería informar a Naruto de los sentimientos de Sasuke por ella, y él estaba más bien preocupado por cuál sería la reacción de Naruto. No quería perder a su mejor amigo…

* * *

"¡Hey Sasuke-kun!" lo saludó Sakura alegremente. En la tenue luz de la tarde, Sasuke notó que ella estaba usando su traje fuera de servicio y estaba cargando una bolsa de papel con las asas atadas por una cinta rosa.

Él se detuvo y esperó a que ella se acercara. Había vuelto a Konoha en la tarde y había ido directamente hacia su apartamento. Después de haber tenido un buen descanso y tomado un baño, decidió ir a buscar a Naruto para que pudieran ir a cenar – él la había extrañado un poco – pero su apartamento estaba vacío, y el viejo de Ichiraku Ramen dijo que ella había estado allí a la hora del almuerzo, pero no se presentó para cenar. Se preguntó si ella podría haber ido a la Torre Hokage para terminar el papeleo que Kakashi estaba siempre arrojándole, por lo que había comenzado a caminar en esa dirección cuando Sakura le saludó.

"¿Por qué estás yendo en esta dirección? La casa de Shikamaru está por allá." Dijo ella. Sasuke le dio una mirada extraña.

"Estoy buscando a Naruto. ¿Por qué debería estar yendo hacia la casa de Shikamaru?" respondió.

La ninja médico levantó su mano libre con exasperación. "No miraste en tu correo, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella. Cuando Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, ella explicó. "Shika y Temari están dando una pequeña fiesta por el primer cumpleaños de su hija, e invitaron a todos los Once de Konoha, así como tú, Sai y algunas otras personas. Comenzó cerca de hace quince minutos. Naruto ya debe estar allí."

Sasuke asintió y caminó con Sakura hacia la residencia Nara.

"Así que." Comenzó Sakura conversacional. "¿Cómo va la búsqueda para la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke?"

El encogimiento fue automático, y el mal humor que se había levantado un poco desde su siesta, volvió con una venganza. Frunció el ceño y dejó a Sakura interpretar lo que ella haría de eso.

"Ya veo…" Sakura se desvaneció poco a poco.

"¿Hinata va a estar allí?" preguntó abruptamente. Sakura se detuvo y lo miró con extrañamente.

"¿Hinata?"

Sasuke asintió con impaciencia. Sakura frotó su barbilla. "No, no lo creo… si no estoy equivocada, Neji mencionó que Hinata se fue en una misión esta mañana."

"¿Y Naruto? ¿Va estar allí? ¿Ha estado actuado raro?"

Sakura le miró con recelo, obviamente queriendo hace preguntas pero sabiendo que probablemente no conseguiría respuestas. "Naruto volvió ayer. Ella ha sido normal, tanto como Namikaze Naruto puede ser normal. Probablemente va a estar en la casa de Shika, ya que ella pidió mi opinión en lo que debía buscar para la niña del cumpleaños." Sakura rió, probablemente recordando algo. "Probablemente Shika no apreciaría lo que Naruto originalmente había querido para su hija."

Caminaron en silencio y oscuras nubes de tormenta hasta que Sakura no pudo contener su curiosidad. "¿Qué te tiene tan acobardado?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño en la distancia y apretó sus dientes. "Ella va decirle a Naruto que la amo."

Él había anticipado el chillido rompe tímpano, por lo que desapareció en un shunshin hacia la casa de Shikamaru. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado porque no había traído un obsequio, vaciló en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decidirse, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y el corazón de Sasuke dio un enérgico golpe y luego se congeló en su pecho.

Naruto estaba allí de pie con una bebé dormida en sus brazos. La niña tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, y los irises negros eran visibles bajo los parpados medio cerrados. Por un momento, Sasuke sintió como si hubiera dado un paso hacia el futuro de lo que podría suceder. Él estaba llegando a casa, Naruto saludándolo en la puerta cargando a su hija, quien tenía su rubio cabello y sus ojos negros, y desde algún lugar en la casa podía escuchar los pies corriendo de su hijo, quien tenía su cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos azules…

Entonces fue consciente de que Naruto estaba de pie delante de él, mirando con preocupación en su rostro. "…suke? ¿Sasuke?" estaba diciendo.

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y esperó que no se hubiera sonrojado. "¿Qué?"

Naruto lo miró con recelo, al igual que Sakura antes. "Tus orejas están rojas. Y estás espaciando. ¿Estás bien?"

_Maldición_. "Estoy bien." Él la evaluó con una mirada rápida y sintió intenso alivio al notar que ella no actuaba extraño. "No he traído nada para el bebé, aunque–"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" llamó Sakura, corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke se encogió internamente ante el destello de miedo en sus ojos. "¡Oh, hey Naruto!"

"¡Sakura-chan!" saludó Naruto, su cabeza se inclinó y sus ojos se cerraron en ranuras que la hacían verse como zorro. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¡Oh, estoy bien! ¡Acabo de escuchar las más grandes noticias!" dijo ella, su voz casi llegando a un volumen chillante. Naruto sonrió.

"¿Neji te propuso? ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Estás embaraza? ¿Neji está embarazado?"

Sakura y Sasuke ambos le dispararon miradas inexpresivas, y Sakura le dio un ligero golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡No seas ridícula, Naruto!"

"Usuratonkachi." Murmuró Sasuke, y disparó a Sakura una mirada de advertencia. "Estoy cansado; me voy a casa."

Naruto abrazó al bebé cerca de ella y se acercó a él. "¿Estás bien 'Suke?"

"Hn." Gruñó, y se volvió para irse. Naruto rápidamente arrastró los pies detrás de él.

"¡Oi! ¡Espera!" dijo ella. Sasuke se ralentizó y se detuvo cuando la vio cargando todavía al bebé. Arqueó una ceja al bebé. Naruto miró hacia abajo. "Oh." Dijo ella, parecía haber olvidado que traía a la niña del cumpleaños. "De todas manera, ¿Qué pasa contigo? No te ves bien para mí." Ella parecía y sonaba preocupada.

El mal humor de Sasuke se disipó un poco. Lanzó un suspiró. "Sólo unas pocas cosas en mi mente."

"¿Quieres compartir?" Naruto movió al bebé para que ella se apoyara contra su hombro. La mirada de Sasuke descansó en la bebé por un momento, se deslizó hacia la cara de Naruto, luego desvió la mirada y sacudió su cabeza. Naruto cambió de tácticas. "¿Cómo fue tu cita con Hinata?"

Sasuke se tensó. "Ella no es mi tipo." Naruto parecía decepcionada.

"¡Pero ella es la chica más tierna en Konoha!" protestó ella. Sasuke quería darle una mirada irónica, pero no se molestó. Naruto probablemente no le creería. Antes de esa noche, él había pensado que Hinata era la chica más tierna en Konoha, también, hasta que aprendió que a pesar de toda su ternura ella tenía un centro de acero. Así que se limitó a sacudir su cabeza de nuevo.

"Mira, Naruto." Dijo, sintiéndose de repente cansado de todo el régimen de casamiento – y un poco preocupado por la amenaza de Hinata. "¿Podemos detener esto?" ella parecía confundida, así que él explicó. "No quiero que busques más una esposa para mí, ¿de acuerdo? No más citas, no más mujeres."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" exclamó ella. El bebé se retorció y ella dio unas palmaditas en su trasero para que se tranquilizara. "¿Por qué?" preguntó de nuevo, más suave esta vez, pareciendo angustiada. "A penas comenzamos - ¡sólo te has reunido con tres chicas! ¡Hay un montón más de mujeres en Konoha!"

Sasuke apretó sus dientes. "¡No funcionara, bien! ¡No estoy interesado en las mujeres que tú has estado mostrándome! Sólo detente."

Ella parecía herida, al igual que él había sabido que lo estaría. "No. Tú perdiste la apuesta, por lo que no tienes elección." Dijo tercamente. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con ojos brillantes.

"¡Bien! ¿Entonces qué hay de que me consigas una rubia para la próxima cita?" siseó, mirándola significativamente. Ella devolvió la mirada.

"¡Bien! Te encontraré una–"

"¡Oi Naruto!" la voz de Temari gritó desde atrás. "¿Estás secuestrando a mi bebé?"

Naruto se detuvo y respiró hondo. "Te encontraré a tu rubia. Y no me detendré hasta que encuentres una esposa." Ella se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de vuelta por la calle, dejando a Sasuke mirar tras ella con frustración.

* * *

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?" murmuró Sasuke cuando se sentó. Por supuesto, Naruto no había entendido su bastante obvia pista sobre querer una mujer rubia esta vez. Desafortunadamente, Temari escuchó.

"¿Sorprendido de qué?" preguntó ella, y mordió un onigiri. Sasuke le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas? ¿No estás casada?" dijo él con sus ojos entrecerrados. Temari se echó a reír y se inclinó en su silla. Estaban en el mismo lugar donde él había tenido todas las demás citas. El cielo estaba nublado, por lo que estaba más bien oscuro, pero Naruto había añadido más velas. La luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre el cabello rubio cenizo de Temari, y sólo sirvió para recordar a Sasuke el suave cabello amarillo de Naruto. Suspiró.

"Sí. El perezoso está cuidando a nuestra niña. He oído toda la historia sobre tu cacería de esposa de Sakura, entonces Naruto llegó pisando fuerte murmurando sobre que tenía que conseguirte una rubia, y tengo que decir que sentía curiosidad sobre ello, así que me ofrecí a mí misma." Sonrió Temari. "Naruto no estaba de acuerdo, como Sakura, pero yo no tomaría un no por respuesta."

"¿Y Shikamaru?"

"Él no opinó." Sonrió Temari. "Él simplemente piensa que es problemático."

"Estás loca." Murmuró Sasuke, y mordió un onigiri. Temari se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír.

"Tal vez. Pero no tan loca como tú - ¿cómo diablos puedes estar de acuerdo en que la chica que amas busque una esposa para ti?"

Sasuke se atragantó y cortó. "¿Qué?"

Temari le dio una sonrisa más bien malvada. "Tu secreto salió, Sasuke. Sakura me dijo cómo te sientes por Naruto para tratar de disuadirme de venir. Pero le dije que era mejor que te reunieras conmigo – quien Naruto sabe no tendrás una oportunidad y por lo tanto no se preocupara – de que alguna rubia mujerzuela pudiera robarte. Naturalmente, Sakura vio la lógica en eso y ayudo a convencer a Naruto en dejarme venir."

"Naturalmente." Dijo Sasuke secamente.

"Ahora, no has respondido a mi pregunta sobre por qué estás haciendo esto cuando tú amas a Naruto. ¿Por qué no sólo le dices?"

Sasuke miró a su izquierda ante las luces tintineantes de la aldea reflejada en el grande y perfectamente circular lago justo en el medio de la aldea. Conocía la historia detrás de él, había escuchado cómo Naruto había luchado con Pain, aunque ella nunca le había dicho a nadie cómo finalmente lo había derrotado. "No es tan fácil." Dijo al fin.

"Y es probable que no sea tan complicado como piensas que es." Ofreció Temari.

_Qué diablos_, pensó. No le gustaba hacer sus sentimientos privados públicos, pero parecía que no eran más privados. "Ella no me quiere de esa manera." Le dijo Sasuke en voz baja. "Hinata está muy segura de que ella lo hace, pero ella se asustó la única vez que intenté coquetear."

"Ay, muchachote." Compadeció Temari con una mueca. Entonces su mirada se afiló. "Así que, Hinata está segura de que Naruto está enamorada de ti, eh. Yo creo en Hinata – esa chica es bastante perspicaz, además de eso ella es dulce y recatada."

¿Dulce y recatada? Sasuke casi soltó un bufido. Temari le dio una mirada pensativa.

"Como dije." Continuó Temari lentamente. "Hinata es una chica perspicaz. Apostaría que ella tiene razón. En cuanto a por qué Naruto se asustó… tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco allí."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja hacia ella, interesado a pesar de sí mismo. "¿Oh?"

Ella le respondió entre mordidas de un onigiri. "Sólo voy a extraer un paralelo entre lo que yo entiendo de Gaara y lo que veo pasando aquí con Naruto." Dijo, hablando cuidadosamente. "Ahora, Gaara quiso convertirse en el Kazekage porque quería demostrar a nuestra gente que él no era más un monstruo. Si recuerdo correctamente – Naruto quería la misma cosa – ella quería la aprobación y reconocimiento de Konoha. Gaara lo consiguió, como lo hizo Naruto. Pero aquí está la cosa – ellos han sido rechazados por demasiado tiempo que es difícil para ellos creer que las personas no los ven más como monstruos. ¿Ves a lo que estoy llegando?"

Sasuke sintió que estaba comenzando a entender.

Temari continuó después de beber un poco de té. "Gaara entiende en su cabeza que Kankurou y yo lo respetamos como el Kazekage y lo amamos como nuestro hermano, pero esto sigue siendo muy difícil para él aferrar a su corazón. Él nos ama, pero es difícil para él aceptar amor y preocupación a cambio. Es difícil para él creer que alguien puede amarlo." Ella hizo una pausa y miró significativamente a Sasuke, quien asintió lentamente.

"Tengo la sensación de que es lo mismo para Naruto. Ella se ha ganado el reconocimiento de Konoha por salvarla, y ella ha cumplido su promesa a Sakura al garantizar tu regreso. Ella es una buena amiga para todos, y todos la quieren, y ella hace cualquier cosa por ellos, pero cuando viene algo más profundo que la amistad o camarería, sólo puedo suponer que es difícil para ella aceptarlo. Probablemente no cree que alguien podría corresponder la manera en que ella los ama."

Un viento sopló, apagando la mayoría de las velas y hundiéndolos en una casi oscuridad. Sasuke ausentemente volvió a encenderlas con un débil jutsu Katon e indicó a Temari continuar.

"Gaara tiene algunas admiradoras que él básicamente ignora. Pero si no lo conoces también como yo lo conozco, nunca te darías cuenta de que él en realidad tiene sentimientos por esta chica, a juzgar por sus expresiones cuando se la queda mirando cuando ella no está mirando. Él nunca lo admite ni siquiera a nosotros, incluso durante la tortura de hermanos." Aquí ella hizo una pausa y se echó a reír ante algún recuerdo. "Pero Kankurou y yo estamos bastante seguros. Pero la cosa es que él está asustado de que ella lo rechace, y su amistad sufra por ello, incluso aunque la chica dejó muy claro que ella es un poco dulce con él, también. Suena absurdo, pero pienso que es una falta de confianza en sí mismo."

"Naruto no tiene ningún problema con la confianza." Comentó Sasuke con ironía. Temari negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, Gaara tampoco. Pero lo que quiero decir aquí no es confianza en sus habilidades shinobi. Estoy hablando de su confianza en sí mismos como personas. Pueden hacer amigo, pero tener la confianza de ir más profundo que eso a pesar de amar a esa persona con todo sus corazones…" ella se desvaneció poco a poco. "Por supuesto." Continuó ella. "Esas son mis observaciones de Gaara. Naruto podría ser un caso totalmente diferente."

Sasuke había estado pensando mientras escuchaba. "Suena… correcto." Dijo lentamente. "Eso explicaría por qué Naruto estaba asustada cuando traté de ligar con ella. Ella podría haber estado pensando que yo me estaba burlando se sus sentimientos…"

Temari asintió. "Sí, probablemente. Podría asustarla incluso pensar que tú la amas, cuando le resulta difícil aceptar que las personas son capaces de amarla por quien ella es. Es probable que se engañe al pensar que nadie siquiera la amara en una forma romántica."

Los hombros de Sasuke cayeron. "Y ella es la persona más obstinada que conozco…"

"Bueno." Temari apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y descansó su mejilla en su puño. "Tendrás que ser directo. Tendrás que hacerlo tan claro para ella de que tú la amas – que esta persona que está tratando de buscar es en realidad Namikaze Naruto, más allá de la duda."

"Pero ella podría correr." Dijo Sasuke, su voz traicionando un poco la impotencia que sentía por dentro.

Temari se encogió de hombros. "Ella podrá correr." Estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero si no le dices, entonces ella nunca lo sabrá, y tú te perderás en lo que pudo haber sido, porque ambos estaban asustados."

* * *

Sasuke fue a su casa y pensó mucho en lo que Temari le había dicho. Podía ver muchas similitudes entre Naruto y cómo ella había descrito a Gaara. Pero ese miedo entre de las cosas entre él y Naruto se volvería difícil el obstáculo más grande que él tendría que superar si iba a enfrentarse a Naruto.

Nadie – excepto Naruto, probablemente – se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era tan tranquilo y frío como él mismo se hacía ser – al menos, en asuntos emocionales. Eso era porque él siempre trataba de encerrar sus emociones cada vez que interactuaba con alguien. Naruto había logrado pasar esa barrera en su corazón, como ella la había pasado hace años cuando lucharon en el Valle del Fin. Después de que Itachi murió, Naruto era ahora la única que sabía lo que había dentro, que Sasuke era tan frágil como cualquier otra persona.

Trató de alejarla al principio, avergonzado y preocupado de que ella lo despreciara por realmente tener un corazón. Pero a ella parecía gustarle mejor por eso, y lentamente comenzó a calentarse de nuevo por ella, y poco a poco enamorarse de ella, al parecer.

Riachuelos de agua fresca corrieron por su cuerpo. Inclinó la parte superior de su espalda contra las frías baldosas del baño, fuera del alcance de la ducha.

Naruto tenía miedo de ser amada, y Sasuke tenía miedo al rechazo.

Él podía vivir amando a Naruto de lejos – en un sentido – siempre y cuando ella no se distancie de él, siempre y cuando ella siga siendo su mejor amigo, siempre y cuando ella todavía discuta con él y le sonría, él estaría contento. No satisfecho, pero suficiente contento. Él–

PUM PUM PUM!

Saltó y casi cayó cuando los fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta de su baño.

"¡Oi Sasuke! ¿Te has ahogado allí o qué? ¿Necesitas que te rescate?" gritó Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta y rió fuertemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Sí, ¿Qué hay de algo de respiración boca a boca?" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" gritó ella.

"¡Nada!" gritó de vuelta él, y cerró la ducha. Él había acabado de todas maneras, y sólo había querido pensar sobre algunas cosas de nuevo. "¡Voy a salir en sólo una toalla, así que será mejor que cubras tus ojos de mariquita!" Puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura, la ató y abrió la puerta para ver la espalda de Naruto.

"¿Por qué no llevas tus ropas contigo? Entonces no tendría que proteger mis ojos así." Se quejó ella.

Malhumoradamente caminó de vuelta a su habitación. "Mi casa, usuratonkachi." Se vistió y encontró a Naruto enraizada en su nevera. Demasiado acostumbrado a la vista para molestarse, se sentó a la mesa del comedor y cogió un tomate que ella había lanzado sobre su hombro hacia él. Ella encontró algunas bananas – probablemente ella las dejó allí, ya que él no recordaba haber comprado alguna – y vino a sentarse junto él.

"Lo siento por lo de la última noche." Murmuró ella en torno a un bocado de banana. La cabeza de Sasuke se levantó y ella rió. "Pareces un vampiro." Le dijo, y se acercó para limpiar el jugo de tomate con su pulgar. Sasuke apenas se contuvo de mordisquear su pulgar cuando lo pasó sobre sus labios. Él la miró. Eso era algo que estaba más allá de simples mejores amigos, los mejores amigos no iban por allí limpiando el jugo de los labios de su mejor amigo con un persistente golpe así. La esperanza comenzó a revolotear en su pecho.

Naruto encontró su banana fascinante y la miró mientras hablaba. "Siento lo de la última noche." Repitió. "Temari fue muy insistente, y por alguna razón Sakura-chan y Tenten se unieron a ella. Sakura-chan amenazó con decir a Teuchi-jisan prohibirme de Ichiraku Ramen por una semana como lo hizo la última vez."

Sasuke recordó la última vez – fue cuando el equipo de Naruto se había metido en problemas y ella había ideado un plan descabellado para rescatar a un miembro de su propio equipo, casi había sido asesinada. Todos ellos, especialmente Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sai e incluso Sasuke mismo se habían preocupado y (excepto Kakashi y Sai) furiosos cuando ella había llegado al hospital en un estado medio muerto a pesar de ser advertida de la loca idea antes de irse en esa misión. Sakura había tomado represalias al delatarla con el propietario de Ichiraku Ramen, quien acordó no servir a Naruto por tres días para enseñarle a pensar antes de actuar. Naruto había aprendido su lección bien desde entonces.

Naruto se veía tan triste que Sasuke rió en voz baja. Ella lo miró ligeramente y él le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡De todas maneras!" dijo ella en voz alta. "Anoche fue un fracaso, y no contará. Y no." Añadió rápidamente cuando vio a Sasuke cerca de protestar. "No voy a detenerme hasta que te encuentre una esposa."

Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

"¡Por lo tanto!" continuó, sonriéndole. "Ya sabemos que quieres una rubia. ¿Alguna otra característica que tengas en mente?"

Sasuke la miró fijamente, se levantó y jaló su silla por el respaldo, ignorando su chillido sobresaltado, y la atrapó con sus brazos sujetando el respaldo de la silla. Ella levantó la mirada para mirarlo con confusión, y Sasuke podía ver el miedo en sus hermosos ojos azules. Su expresión se suavizó.

"Quiero una rubia de ojos azules." Susurró, su aliento soplando en su rostro. Él la vio tragar, y vio sus labios tratar de formar palabras, y quería besarla tanto. Entonces ella salió de su shock, palmeó sus manos en sus hombros y empujó. Sasuke se dejó retroceder unos pasos y la miró en silencio. Los ojos de ella cayeron en sus labios por un segundo antes de regresar a sus ojos, pero él no se atrevió a sonreír por miedo a que ella pudiera pensar que él estaba burlándose de ella. Por lo que la miró con una expresión seria.

"¿Qué te pasa?" siseó enfadada. "¡Deja eso, está bien! Iré a encontrar a tu rubia de ojos azules. ¡Sólo deja de hacer todas esas cosas raras!"

Ella pasó por algunos sellos de mano y desapareció. Sasuke suspiró profundamente, se hundió de vuelta en su silla, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

_Whoa,_ pensó Sakura, _Hinata está molesta_.

De hecho, la siguiente jefe del clan Hyuuga estaba frunciendo el ceño delicadamente después de escuchar la breve descripción de Temari de su reunión con Sasuke hace dos noches. Sakura no podía llamarlo una cita, ya que Temari estaba casada y sabía que no estaba interesada en el otro. Pero Hinata podría no haber sabido esa parte.

"¡Él está yendo demasiado lejos! ¡Cómo se atreve a permitirle continuar buscando una esposa cuando le dije que ella lo ama!" Hinata echaba humo en voz alta. Su voz nunca se elevó, como tampoco su cara se volvió fea, pero esa era una desconcertante furia que cualquiera habría sido capaz de sentir. Sakura se tomó un momento para apiadarse de Sasuke, recordando su tono de voz cuando preguntó si Hinata estaría en la casa de Shika y Temari esa noche. Debía haber recibido una dosis de la furiosa Hinata.

"Quieta allí, Hinata." Dijo Temari, moviendo su dormida bebé de un brazo al otro. "Sé que quieres mucho a Naruto, y probablemente piensas en Sasuke como el enemigo público número uno por hacer esto, pero estoy bastante segura que él sólo lo hace para complacerla."

"Sí." Asintió Tenten.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. "Es probable que no hayas estado expuesta a la presión de la Técnica Ojos de Cachorro de Naruto™." Ella se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

Hinata todavía parecía disgustada, y tomó un sorbo de té antes de responder. "Él está siendo un cobarde." Insistió ella.

"Voy a tener que llevarte la contraria otra vez, Hinata." Dijo Temari. "Él en realidad está siendo muy considerado con sus sentimientos." Hinata arqueó una ceja, y las otras dos mujeres se volvieron hacia la rubia con interés. "Es una larga historia que le expliqué a él esa noche cuando me reuní con él. De hecho, esa fue la única razón por la que quise reunirme con él, especialmente después de que Sakura me dijo que él está enamorado de ella."

"Para hacerlo corto – las personas como Naruto y Gaara piensan un poco diferente del resto de nosotros, debido a lo que han pasado en su infancia. Cosas como personas amándolos o enamorándose de ellos son difíciles de aceptar para ellos, incluso si aman a esa persona con todo su corazón. Tienen miedo al rechazo. Ahora podrás decirme que Naruto es la persona más confiada en Konoha – Sasuke lo hizo – pero te diré lo que le dije a él – es un tipo de confianza diferente. Es un tipo diferente de reconocimiento. Ella es reconocida como una persona, debido a sus habilidades ninja, pero cuando viene el amor es un reconocimiento de sí misma por lo que es ella, ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

Sakura asintió lentamente. Hinata parecía menos furiosa, aunque todavía no satisfecha. "Así que básicamente estás diciendo," dijo Sakura, "Que Naruto tiene miedo de ser amada, porque ella no cree que alguien pueda amarla. Tiene miedo de que Sasuke la rechace."

Temari asintió. "Sí."

"Esos pobres niños." Tenten sacudió su cabeza y cogió un palo de dango.

"Sé que no estás feliz por eso, Hinata." Dijo Temari dirigiéndose a dicha persona. "Pero es algo con lo que Sasuke y Naruto tendrán que trabajar juntos. Sasuke es el único que puede hacer que ella se rinda en eso."

Sakura compadeció un poco a Hinata. Ella sabía que Hinata adoraba y prácticamente idolatraba a Naruto, incluso después de que crecieron y Hinata vio que su ídolo no era perfecto. Ella admiraba la confianza el espíritu nunca-te-rindas de Naruto desde sus días en la Academia, especialmente porque ella tenía falta de confianza en sí misma. Decirle que Naruto tenía un problema de autoestima – probablemente tenía mucho problema con creerlo. Sakura negó con la cabeza para sí misma – cuando se trataba de Naruto y Sasuke, nada era sencillo.

Una serie de ligeros golpes en la puerta de su salón privado de té, y ella escucharon los sonidos de alguien luchando por quitarse su zori. Definitivamente era Naruto, decidió Sakura con una sonrisa. Ino nunca haría ese tipo de sonidos. Ella estaba en lo cierto cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Naruto, quien entró y cerró la puerta detrás de su propia espalda, casi atrapando la punta de su cola de caballo y el borde de su manto rojo con flamas negras.

"¡Hey chicas! Siento llegar tarde – Kakashi-sensei arrojó otra carga en mí cuando estaba cerca de irme, ese viejo perezoso." Resopló Naruto, y se sentó entre Temari y Sakura, y dio al bebé de Temari un rápido apretón en la mejilla y una tierna caricia en la cabeza. Sakura conocía que Naruto sabía que Kakashi estaba entrenándola para ser Hokage a su propia manera, aunque ella a menudo actuaba molesta porque Kakashi le daba un montón de papeleo.

Tenten sirvió el té en la taza que Hinata le había extendido, y con gratitud Naruto tomó la taza que Hinata le ofreció. Ella se la bebió en un trago. "Aahh." Gimió con apreciación. Era una de las razones por las que usualmente venían a esta casa de té para celebrar sus sólo-las-chicas se-juntan una-vez-al-mes – buen té, buen dango y habitaciones de té insonorizadas.

"Así queee…" comenzó Tenten mirando con curiosidad a Naruto. "¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la novia de Sasuke?"

La rubia de ojos azules dio un frustrado gemido y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "¡He estado buscando en toda Konoha pero no puedo encontrarla! Maldito Sasuke y sus elecciones. ¡La sobrecarga repentina de Kakashi de papeleo no ayuda, tampoco!"

Sakura arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué pidió esta vez? Él quería una fuerte…"

"Dulce." Ofreció Tenten.

"Tierna." Dijo Hinata.

"Rubia." Dio Temari.

"… chica…" terminó Sakura, y todas miraron a Naruto, quien no se dio cuenta.

"¡Exactamente! ¡Puedes creer lo quisquilloso que es él! ¡Y ahora él quiere que ella sea de ojos azules, también! ¡Simplemente no puedo encontrar una rubia de ojos azules en Konoha!" exclamó Naruto.

Le fueron dadas miradas incrédulas, y el semblante de las chicas casi falló.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Idiota!"

"¡No puedo creerlo…!"

"Kami-sama."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Me estoy muriendo por té, dango y chismes!" dijo una nueva voz por encima de sus gruñidos y el llanto indignado de Naruto. Ino entró y deslizó la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella. "¡Es grandioso estar de vuelta en Konoha! ¡Iwa es un gran lugar si estás en vacaciones, supongo, pero de modo misión es una mierda!" ella hizo una pausa y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. "¡Siento algo jugoso aquí! ¡Derramen!" ordenó luciendo emocionada.

"Naruto aquí tiene la idea de que el estado de las bolas de Sasuke se deterioraran si ella no le encuentra una novia pronto." dijo Sakura secamente. Los ojos de Ino sobresalieron cuando ella tragó el dango que había tomado.

"¿En serio? ¡Whoa, Naruto!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no?" dijo Naruto, y pasó sus dedos a través de la punta de su largo cabello rubio con petulancia. "¡Él está siendo tan exigente que es difícil encontrar una mujer que encaje!"

Temari gimió, como lo hizo Sakura, quien luchaba contra la urgencia de meter algo de sentido en Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan densa? ¿Rubia de ojos azules? ¡Algo más directo y Sasuke tendría que deletrear su propio nombre a ella!

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ino, cogiendo la taza de té que Hinata le ofreció. "¿Qué tipo de chica quiere?"

"Fuerte." Sakura zumbó.

"Dulce." Tenten.

"Tierna." Hinata sonó como si estuviera rechinando los dientes, lo cual era ridículo, porque Hinata nunca haría algo como eso.

"Rubia." Dijo Temari con una risa y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"¡Y ojos azules!" finalizó Naruto. "¿Puedes creerlo?" Ino estaba mirando a Naruto con incredulidad, al igual que las otras chicas habían hecho. "¿Qué?" refunfuñó Naruto. Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡Ino!" exclamó.

"¿Qué?" respondió Ino bromeando en el mismo tono. Sakura se animó, como lo hicieron las otras chicas. ¿Naruto _finalmente_ había entendido?

"¡Rubia y ojos azules! ¡Eres rubia y de ojos azules!" exclamó Naruto felizmente, señalando a Ino y sin escuchar los gemidos y casi gritos de frustración e incredulidad de las otras chicas. "¿Irías en una cita con Sasuke? ¿Por favor porfavorporfavorporfavor?" rogó, desatando la fuerza de su Técnica Ojos de Cachorro™.

Ino se encogió de hombros y acabó con el último dango en su palo. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? No estoy más enamorada de él, pero sigue siendo bastante atractivo, ¿ne?" ella estuvo de acuerdo, y Naruto gritó.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Iré a decirle a Sasuke ahora! En la cima del Monumento Hokage a las siete esta noche, ¡muy bien! ¡Graciasnosvemosadios!" y ella salió disparada, presumiblemente para informar a Sasuke de su buena fortuna.

Ino rió. Entonces sintió su piel erizarse, y levantó la mirada para ver cuatro pares de ojos y expresiones amenazantes en ella. "¿Uh, chicas…?"

* * *

Naruto caminó por las escaleras hacia la cima del Monumento Hokage con una sensación de pesadez en su corazón y decepción de sí misma.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ino decidió abandonarla. La otra rubia había venido a su oficina antes esta tarde, acompañada por Sakura-chan, y le había dicho que ella no iba a ir a la cita con Sasuke esta noche. O alguna otra noche, había añadido Ino cuando Sakura-chan clavó su codo a Ino en su costado. Ino parecía decepcionada, y Sakura-chan tenía esa mirada astuta exultante. Ninguna de ellas derramaría, aunque Ino parecía como si estuviera reventando por decir algo, pero una cargada mirada de Sakura la intimido suficientemente.

Se dirigieron entonces a su turno en el hospital, donde Naruto había sido expulsada después de acosarlas hasta que sus pacientes se quejaron. Ella entonces había registrado Konoha con una armada de kage bunshin, buscando una chica rubia de ojos azules que saliera a la cita con Sasuke esta noche, y había sido capaz de encontrar… ninguna. ¡No había otra rubia de ojos azules en Konoha además de Ino! Naruto encontró eso difícil de creer, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar cualquier otra chica.

Había fracasado, con eficiencia. Maldito Sasuke por ser tan selectivo. Tal vez ella podía hablar con Sasuke para olvidarse de la rubia de ojos azules, o al menos la parte de los ojos azules. Su kage bunshin había encontrado unas pocas rubias – tal vez Sasuke podría estar interesado en ellas.

Que curiosa sensación – sentir esperanza y aplastante decepción al mismo tiempo. Ella alejó la emoción para ser tratada más tarde.

Llegó a la cima y levantó su cabeza para mirar alrededor en busca de Sasuke. Allí estaba, descansando en una de las sillas que ella había dispuesto, junto con la usual mesa y velas, que ella había establecido temprano con la esperanza de que encontraría una rubia de ojos azules para él. Tragó saliva ante la vista de él – impresionante contraste de hermosa piel pálida y cabello negro azulado, y esos penetrantes ojos ónix que había visto brillando con aire de confianza y nublados con emoción reprimida. Pero más que eso, vio a Sasuke, su amigo – humano, fuerte pero frágil, frío en el exterior y cálido y de alguna manera solitario en el interior.

Ella negó con la cabeza y montó el paso final con decisión. Vio a Sasuke tensarse, luego empujó su silla hacia atrás, se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba caminando cerca de él, y por alguna extraña razón Sasuke dio un respingo a la vista de ella, luego su rostro se iluminó y una verdadera sonrisa curveó sus labios que quitó completamente la respiración a Naruto. Él vino rápidamente hacia ella, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto. Incluso su voz sonaba feliz, por alguna extraña razón. Naruto parpadeó sin comprenderlo. "¿Naruto?"

Entonces recordó por qué estaba aquí. "¡Sasuke, lo siento, se suponía que Ino iba a venir pero no sé por qué Sakura-chan no le permitió venir, y traté de encontrar otra rubia de ojos azules, y honestamente lo hice! ¡Pero no había nadie más en toda Konoha! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Crees que quieras replantear la parte de los ojos azules? Había algunas rubias que me encontré; apuesto a que son realmente buenas una vez llegues a conocerlas…" se desvaneció e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Sasuke?"

A lo largo de su discurso Sasuke tenía al principio una mirada de confusión, entonces la realización se apoderó de sus características. La realización entonces dio paso a la decepción, que desapareció para dejar su rostro sin expresión, pero Naruto todavía podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, y la hizo sentir como una basura.

"Realmente lo siento, Sasuke." Murmuró ella, mirando sus pies. Sasuke sólo suspiró profundamente y se dio vuelta. Regresó a la silla en la que había estado descansando y se sentó en ella de nuevo, plantando sus codos sobre la mesa hundiendo su cara entre sus manos. "Me… me siento realmente mal por esto."

Él se sintió tan decepcionado, muy decepcionado. Ella en realidad no lo entiende. "Sólo… olvídalo, Naruto." Suspiró Sasuke a través de sus palmas. "No lo entiendes."

Él la sintió agacharse junto a él. "¿Qué hay que no entiendo? No he podido encontrar tu rubia de ojos azules. Sin embargo quiero otra oportunidad." Ella empujó su muslo. "¡Eres tan selectivo! Tal vez si no fueras tan específico sería más fácil para mí encontrar una chica que te guste… ¿Sasuke?"

Con un gemido de frustración Sasuke levantó su cabeza lejos de sus manos y se volteó hacia ella con los ojos brillantes. Naruto lucía desconcertada. "¿Sasuke?"

Ella realmente era tan densa. Por otro lado, él sólo tenía una opción ahora. _Pero si no le dices, entonces ella nunca lo sabrá, y tú te perderás en lo que pudo haber sido, porque ambos estaban asustados. _Había dicho Temari. _Naruto te ama también_.

Se levantó elevándose sobre ella. Vio un ligero parpadeo de emoción en sus ojos azules antes de que ella se levantara, enfrentándolo, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado – la imagen de la confusión. Sasuke se acercó y agarró su brazo, asegurándose de no lastimarla.

"Naruto." Gruñó. "¿Realmente no entiendes? ¿Eres realmente tan densa o sólo estas huyendo?"

Había ese parpadeó de nuevo en sus ojos, entonces se entrecerraron con furia. "¿Qué estás hablando, bastardo? Namikaze Naruto no huye." Seseó de vuelta.

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué evitas tus sentimientos?" dijo Sasuke, mirando directamente en sus ojos. Ella lo miró de vuelta.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, bastardo." Ella arrancó su brazo de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos. "No seas ridículo. Mira, todo lo que vine aquí fue a decirte que Sakura-chan hizo a Ino abandonar la cita de esta noche–"

Sasuke agarró sus dos brazos, haciéndola mirarlo. Él se acercó más a ella y vio el miedo cruzar su cara. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué siempre te asustas cuando me acercó a ti?" demandó. "¡Cada vez! ¡Dime, Naruto!"

Él podía sentir su pulso acelerarse bajo sus dedos. Ella luchó en su agarre, tratando de romperlo, pero su expresión y su agarre se endurecieron diciéndole que ella no iba a escapar hasta que aclarara.

"¡Déjame ir, bastardo!" gritó, rabia pura en su voz, con un tinte de miedo de algún tipo. "¡No me hagas herirte!"

Sasuke se burló. "Como si pudieras." Ella le gruñó y trató de patearlo, y le tomó a él algo de trabajo evitar sus piernas y mantuvo su agarré en sus brazos. "¡Bien!" ladró. "Tú lo has pedido. ¡Kanashibari no jutsu!"

Ella se congeló en sus brazos. Él dejó su cabeza móvil, como de pronto ella descubrió. "¡Déjame ir en este instante, bastardo! ¡Cuando rompa esto voy a romper tu cuello! Y tu–"

Sasuke se echó a reír oscuramente y la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos – él puso chakra más que suficiente en el jutsu para asegurarse de que ella no sería capaz de romperlo fácilmente. Caminó hacia el borde del acantilado y saltó hacia la cabeza de piedra de los Hokage anteriores escogiendo sentarse en la cabeza del Yondaime. La dispuso de modo que ella estuviera sentada en su regazo, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansó su barbilla en su hombro, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella. Exhaló suavemente contra su piel, y los gritos y amenazas de daño corporal las ignoró tartamudeando a su parada.

"Ahora. Dime, Naruto." Susurró con voz ronca en su oído, sintiéndola temblar. "¿Por qué te asustas cuando me acercó a ti?"

"¡No estoy asustada de que te acerques a mí, bastardo narcisista, egoísta, vanidoso, bastardo imbécil!" le siseó de vuelta, aunque el efecto fue dañado por el temblor en su voz. Sasuke sólo apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y acarició su mejilla. Ella trató de alejarlo con su cabeza, pero no pudo conseguirlo. "¡Déjame ir, bastardo!"

"Dime, Naruto. ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en conseguirme una esposa?" la sintió inhalar para reiniciar una perorata, por lo que él continuó. "Y no creo tu excusa de que estás preocupada por mis… bolas." Añadió con tranquilidad, casi un susurro. "No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas la _verdad_."

Ella estaba temblando contra él, probablemente con furia. "¡Bien!" siseó ella con tono peligroso, su voz temblando con la fuerza de sus emociones. "¿Quieres saber por qué quiero encontrarte una esposa? ¡Es porque _no puedo soportar estar cerca más de ti_!"

Sasuke se puso rígido, sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintiendo una mano fría cerrarse en su corazón. "¿_Qué_?" rápidamente la maniobró para que ella estuviera enfrentándolo, sentada de lado en su regazo, su lado derecho descansado contra su pecho y su cabeza metida debajo de su cuello para que él pudiera ver la expresión de su cara. "¿Me… me odias…?"

Ella continuó rápidamente, parecía no haberlo escuchado. "No puedo soportar estar cerca más de ti. ¡Cada vez que entreno contigo no puedo soportarlo, porque eres tan gracioso y me molesta verte! ¡Cada vez que estoy junto a ti quiero descansar mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y quiero tus brazos alrededor de mí! ¡Cada vez que estoy delante de ti, veo tu rostro y mi corazón salta y mi estómago se estremece y quiero besarte y quiero que me beses de vuelta como si no hubiera nadie más y nada más en el mundo excepto nosotros! Cada vez que escuchó tu voz quiero escucharte decir…"

Sasuke se había puesto rígido cuando ella continuó hablando, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. ¿Acaso… podría ser verdad? ¿Hinata había estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo? Él estaba tan sorprendido que no escuchó la última parte. ¿Qué había querido ella escucharlo decir?

"Yo…" dijo él, y había aclarado su garganta para desalojar el nudo que se había formado allí. "No te escuche, Naruto. ¿Qué quieres que diga?"

Ella trató de darle un cabezazo. "¡Bastardo!" siseó. Él estaba sorprendido de escuchar la furia en su voz, así como lo gruesa que era. "Bastardo. ¿No has tenido suficiente? Me he avergonzado suficiente - ¿no es eso suficiente para ti? ¡Tienes que hacerme repetirlo para humillarme–!"

Sasuke puso suavemente dos dedos en sus labios y ella se detuvo con sorpresa. "Yo… me sorprendiste. Honestamente no escuché lo que dijiste al final dobe. Y quiero escucharlo. Repítelo… ¿por favor?"

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos con el rostro hundido en su cuello, y sólo cuando él sintió su cuello alto humedecerse lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que ella estaba sollozando. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella pasando sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello en un intento por consolarla. Ella se acurrucó inconscientemente más profundo en su abrazo y su voz era ahogada y gruesa por las lágrimas. "Estás matándome, Sasuke." Dijo ella. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un chidori a su corazón. _¿Qué?_

"Estás matándome." Repitió ella. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo y cuánto he querido estar así? ¿Sólo nosotros dos, con tus brazos alrededor de mí?" ella se quedó en silencio durante un rato, y Sasuke casi se lo pierde otra vez cuando ella susurró. "Cada vez que escuchó tu voz, Sasuke, me mata porque quiero lo imposible – quiero escucharte decir que me amas. Porque te amo."

Sasuke se congeló, luego una enorme – al menos, tan grande como un Uchiha podía hacer – sonrisa partió su cara y rió, un sonido realmente alegre. Naruto se puso rígida ante el sonido y se apartó de él, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y su rostro llenó de lágrimas.

"Cállate, bastardo." ahogó, empujándose contra su pecho en un esfuerzo de levantarse. Sasuke rápidamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la jaló de vuelta a su pecho. Ella había estado luchando por levantarse, por lo que cayó contra él y el aire en sus pulmones huyó con un sofocado jadeo. Ella se volvió hacia él furiosamente. "¡Déjame ir, bastardo! ¡No necesito escuchar que me humilles! ¡Déjame. Ir!"

Sasuke tomó su mentón con una mano y lo inclinó. Sus ojos se ampliaron con pánico. Él ignoró eso, y le sonrió con ternura. "Te amo, Naruto." Susurró, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella se congeló.

"Te amo, Naruto." Repitió, y la besó en la mejilla. Estaba oscureciendo, pero él todavía podía ver la absoluta incredulidad en su cara, por lo que se mantuvo repitiendo. Con alguien tan densa como Naruto, por lo general funcionaba repetir las cosas a ella. "Te amo. Te amo. Te am–"

Ella finalmente volvió en sí y se puso de pie. Sasuke la siguió un poco más despacio y sonrió cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Cuándo disolviste el jutsu?"

"Cuando estabas diciéndome que querías mis brazos alrededor de ti." Respondió, y avanzó hacia ella. Una mirada de alarma pasó por su rostro cuando él se acercó más. Ella no podía moverse a ninguna parte, porque no había más roca, sólo aire alrededor de ella.

"Escucha, Sasuke, sólo detente. ¡Yo no te dije mis sentimientos para que pudieras burlarte de mí, está bien!" rápidamente comenzó a hacer los sellos para el shunshin no jutsu.

"¿Vas a escapar?" dijo Sasuke, con una oscura y furiosa mirada. "¿Crees que eres la única que vino a aclarar cómo se siente?" sus manos se aquietaron, sus dedos cruzados en el sello. "¿Crees que eres la única que se abrió a la humillación? ¿No me escuchaste, dobe? Te. Amo." Se acercó con cautela hacia ella, y dio un suspiro interno de alivio cuando ella no luchó. Ella permitió a Sasuke presionarla con fuerza en su pecho. "Te amo, Naruto. Es por eso que no quiero esa cacería de esposa. ¿Cómo vas a buscarte a ti misma? No te permites escuchar realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Cada vez que me preguntabas lo que yo quería en mi futura esposa, ¿no escuchabas que estaba describiéndote?" él suspiró y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. Sus brazos estaban envueltos firmes alrededor de ella, lo más apretados que podían sin lastimarla.

"No hay nadie más, Naruto. Nunca serás capaz de encontrar a la Sra. de Uchiha Sasuke hasta que eches una buena mirada en el espejo y admitas que sólo hay una fuerte, dulce, tierna, rubia de ojos azules que estoy describiendo." Sasuke levantó su cabeza y miró en sus ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. "Te amo, Namikaze Naruto. No hay nadie más, y estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que siento. La pregunta es - ¿me crees? Sé que me amas, ¿pero crees en mí cuando te digo que te amo?"

Naruto exhaló estremeciéndose. "Arrogante bastardo." Gruñó. Él mordió su mejilla, de repente sintiendo ligero temor en su pecho. Todo podía pasar ahora, ella no era conocida como el ninja más sorprendente por nada.

"Estaba contento con amarte desde lejos porque pensé que no me amabas así." Balbuceó él antes de que ella continuara, con la esperanza de convencerla de la genuinidad de sus sentimientos. "Yo, estaba asustado de que si te decía de cómo me sentía realmente metería la pata y perdería a mi mejor amigo junto con la mujer que amo…"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron con sorpresa cuando ella lo silencio con una tímida presión de sus labios contra los de él. Un rubor estalló sobre su cara cuando ella hundió su rostro en su cuello. "Te creo, bastardo."

"Dime que me amas." Le insistió Sasuke casi sin aliento. No, tacha eso. Uchiha Sasuke nunca estaba sin aliento. No, nunca. Él sólo estaba expectante. Sí, eso era. Él no estaba sin aliento.

"Bastardo." Le dijo Naruto. Entonces ella levantó su cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo miró a los ojos. "Te amo, Sasuke."

Naruto nunca supo que Sasuke en realidad podía lucir tan feliz – y enamorado. ¿Y Sasuke? Finalmente llegó a ver esa mirada irremediablemente enamorada en el rostro de Naruto dirigida a él.

* * *

Cinco mujeres estaban presionadas en una pequeña grieta debajo de la cabeza del Shodai.

"¡Maldicion, Ino-buta, no puedo ver nada! ¡Esta es la última vez que escoges el escondite!"

"¡Cállate, Frentona! ¡Quita tu codo de mi riñón! ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que los humanos pueden sobrevivir sólo con un riñón!"

"Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de venir…"

"¡Kyaa! ¡Naruto-kun acaba de besar a Sasuke!"

"Me gustaría tener el Byakugan…"

EL FIN.

* * *

**N/T:** Eso sí que fue muy extenso. Me encantan las historias donde a Sasuke le aflora su lado pervertido, pero niega serlo. Espero que les haya gustado, es difícil encontrar expresiones correctas traducidas al español, porque algunas oraciones en inglés parecen no tener sentido y debo buscar minuciosamente, aunque cuando no encuentro nada las traduzco literalmente, por eso puede que encuentren cosas inentendibles. ^.^

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


End file.
